The True Naruto
by A-Sly-Fox
Summary: Naruto is given a big choice by the kyuubi that could change his life and the lives of those close to him forever. And what will happen when he turns out to be stronger than everyone thinks he is? NaruHina. ABANDONED.
1. The True Naruto

A/N: I got some of these ideas from a Growing Affection, Naruto One Man Team, and the Ierokitsune. Thanks them for the ideas!

'Humans Thinking'

"Humans Talking"

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

"**Other Demons Talking"**

**Chapter 1**

The True Naruto

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around his small apartment. It was nothing special, just his bed, a stove, a microwave, his nightstand and his dresser. On top of his nightstand a clock read 3:45. He contemplated for a second and decided that he should have enough time to go over at least one scroll. He got up and went over to his closet to get on his daily 'kill me orange' outfit. After he was dressed he went over the door, went outside and locked it.

'Let's see, my record before was one minute fifty-one seconds. I'm going to try to get there in at least one minute forty-six seconds that should be good.' Naruto thought to himself as he raced down one of the many streets of the Leaf village, heading towards the park at his top speed without using chakra.

"**Well you've been doing a lot better lately. Yesterday you beat your previous best by about 5 seconds, which you beat the day before by about three seconds."** Said another voice coming from Naruto.

"I know, but the faster I can get the better," Naruto said out loud "Besides, I want to be awake for the graduation exam today. I'm going to pass this time. I think two failed tests are enough to get them off my ass."

About 30 seconds later Naruto stopped and hit the button on the stopwatch and looked at the time 1:44.

"Wow" Naruto thought "I beat it by a full 7 seconds. How's that fox?"

"**Well you didn't use any chakra and you hit the buttons at the right time, so that's a good time for today, now let's see if we can't get down to the scrolls, eh?"** Said the nine-tails.

"Right" Naruto practically shouted as he jumped down into the tunnel that he had found one of the days when he had been skipping class again.

"_Ha ha, you'll never catch me ya losers" Naruto yelled as he ran through the park at top speed, some academy teachers right behind him. He had skipped class again and was running from the teachers who were determined to bring him back to class. All of a sudden Naruto tripped and fell flat on his face. After he let loose a string of curse words that children his age shouldn't even know, he looked back he saw a well concealed wooden trap door hidden beneath the brush._

_His face lit up as he realized he could escape through the trap door, even though he had no idea if it was safe of not. He opened the door and slid down into the tunnel below. He tried to find where everything was as everything was dark down here. He smiled as he heard footsteps fall over head and then a voice._

"_I saw him go through here! Where is he?"_

_Naruto turned and started to walk down the dark tunnel that he had just found the direction to. When he reached the end he saw a door with an orange spiral on it, the symbol of the one of the old dead leaf village clans that he couldn't remember. When he looked at it closer he realized it was a blood seal. He had heard about blood seals one of the few times he had been paying attention in class instead of sleeping or goofing off, when he had been there at all. They were seals that, when someone put a little bit of their blood on it, if they were accepted, would open the door or whatever it was guarding._

'_I hope this isn't one of those ones that have a nasty side effect if it doesn't accept you' he thought as he bit his thumb and spread his blood on the symbol. Much to his surprise the door opened, though he didn't think much about it. He walked inside and looked around. It was a somewhat large space that was lined with scrolls and books, a few weapons and a couple training dummies._

'Wow, It looks like a cross between an armory, a library, and a training facility… I don't know where to start'

Naruto smeared his blood on the now familiar symbol on the doorway and there was a shuddering sound before the door unlocked and swung open. Naruto pushed it open and walked inside. He walked over to the wall before pulling out a scroll.

"Hmm. Shadow clone jutsu, huh? Seems simple enough. Let's see."Naruto stated before starting to mumble to himself "when dispersed all knowledge gained by the clones is transferred to the user… only one-tenth the strength of the original… most chakra is lost after dispersing…"

"OK" Naruto shouted as he put his hands together for the jutsu and gathering his chakra. "Let's get started!"

2 hours later Naruto emerged from the tunnel and started off towards his small apartment that he was given by the Hokage. He was excited, once he graduated he could finally drop the act that he had started ever since the fox had told him that she was sealed inside of him and that was why the villagers hated him.

After breakfast he walked outside again and started running towards the academy. Once he was there he walked into his class room to find most of his classmates already sitting and waiting for class to start.

He took a seat at middle left of the class by himself and watched as two girls came running through the door.

"I got here first Ino-pig!" Screeched the pink headed banshee known as Sakura,

"What are you talking about billboard brow?"

'Aw great now my day's complete' Naruto thought sarcastically 'Sakura's here'

"Hey Sakura, over here" Naruto called waving to keep up the act of his fake crush on her

Among other things. She completely ignored him and went over to Sasuke to start trying to

(And failing to) flirt with him.

A certain lavender eyed girl saw the display of affection that no one knew was fake and sadden and depressed by it. 'Will he ever love me back?' she thought 'I try to talk to him, but every time I either stutter too much to understand or I just faint.'

Iruka walked in the wearing his standard chunin outfit and called for the class to silence and for all of the students to sit down. When Sakura didn't because she was trying to fit in on the already too crowded bench that Sasuke was sitting on, he yelled at her to sit down, less he throw her out of the class room until the exam started, and she wouldn't know what to do.

"Ok, today you'll be taking the graduation exam. Each one of you will show me or Mizuki one of

The jutsu you have learned over the course of the year. If you can successfully complete the

Jutsu to our standards, than you will pass. If not then you will fail and be forced to repeat the

year.

Naruto walked into the testing room with Mizuki and prepared to take the test.

"**Don't worry kit, now that you're taking this seriously, there's no way that you can fail."**

'Thanks furball'

"**Furball?"** the kyuubi scoffed at Naruto **"really?"**

'Yep! Hehe'

"Ok Naruto" Mizuki started "for you let's try the clone jutsu, alright. To pass you must create at least 2 viable clones. Go"

Naruto put his hands together and focused his chakra and tried to make a couple clones. Then all of a sudden Naruto felt his chakra screw up.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought.

"**Kit, Mizuki's screwing with your chakra flow!"**

WHAT! THAT BASTARD!' Naruto yelled in his mind

All that happened was that one deflated Naruto clone appeared. Naruto was shocked and pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL" Naruto yelled at Mizuki "YOU SCREWED WITH MY CHAKRA! THAT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I COULDN'T MAKE A CLONE! LET ME RETAKE THE TEST!

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the rules clearly state that if you can't make 2 good clones then you can't graduate. You'll have to try again next year. There's nothing me, Iruka, or even the Hokage can do about it."

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded, and very pissed that Mizuki would do this to him. After a few moments he realized that his teacher wouldn't budge and just walked out.

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the academy watching the sunset. He was still really pissed at Mizuki for doing that. Given the chance he would have beaten the shit out of him, but unfortunately, because that would be against the regulations, he couldn't.

"**Hey kit, why don't you go talk to the Hokage. If you tell him what happened, then you could get him fired and you would be able to take the test again, but this time with Iruka, and pass it easily."**

'That's a really good idea. Hehe. Thanks, I was so mad I couldn't think clearly.'

"**No problem kit"**

A voice came over from Narutos' left "Hey Naruto. I'm sorry about the test today, but you know I had no choice but to fail you."

Naruto just stayed silent except for the inhuman growl that escaped his throat.

"Naruto, you know there's a different way to graduate than just the test." Mizuki said after a tense silence.

"Ya? How?" Naruto retorted

The assembled ninja were all really pissed at a recent action of a recent genin dropout.

"This is just taking it too far" One shouted

"Lord Hokage, this is no prank. It's serious!" Another yelled

"We have to find him! If it gets into the wrong hands, it could be disasters!" Yelled yet another.

All of the ninja were angry about Naruto. Or rather what he had done. He had taken the scroll of sealing, a scroll containing forbidden jutsu. All of the ninja just wanted to go after him and arrest him.

"Alright, go find Naruto, but Iruka, I need to talk to you."

All of the ninja left except for Iruka, who walked up to the Third Hokage.

"Sir, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Iruka, I know where Naruto is. We planned this. Naruto was approached by Mizuki yesterday and told him that this was another way to become a genin. Naruto knew what the scroll of sealing was and came to me. So he took the scroll and went out to the forest. I want you to go there and arrest Mizuki and bring back Naruto." The third told Iruka.

"Naruto knew what the scroll was and came to you? Wow, not even many high ranking ninja know about it. How did Naruto know?" Iruka was stunned at how much he knew. Naruto was always the idiot.

"I don't know. But you have to go get him. He requested you come."

"Right! You can count on me sir!"

The Hokage told him exactly where to go in the forest and Iruka headed off to get to his student before Mizuki could, using every ounce of speed he had.

In the forest Naruto had pulled out 3 small scrolls and made some hand signs for a jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Scroll coping jutsu!"

All of a sudden the three scrolls and the scroll of sealing unraveled. Then, on the three smaller scrolls, writing started appearing that mirrored parts of the biggest scroll. Each of the scrolls copied down a different kind of jutsu. One copied ninjutsu, another was genjutsu, and the last was sealing jutsu.

After a few minutes all four scrolls snapped shut and Naruto picked them up. Just then Iruka arrived.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Iruka asked worriedly?

"Jeez sensei I'm fine, I'm practically a ninja. Now let's go before –"

A hail of kunai flew from the forest hitting Iruka and pinning him to a tree.

"— Mizuki gets here" Naruto finished

"Naruto, run!" Iruka yelled at Naruto

"No, now that I've got my chance I'm gonna beat the shit outta this guy!" Naruto told him "I'm gonna get my revenge on this asshole"

"Oh Naruto!" Mizuki called out.

"What ya dipshit?" Naruto yelled back "do you need to go take a piss or something?"

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret! The reason why everyone hates you! That reason is that you –"

"NO! Mizuki stop! You can't tell him!"

"The reason is that you're the nine-tailed fox spirit!" Mizuki then proceeded to laugh manically.

"Correction. Furball's sealed inside of me." Naruto said.

Mizuki stopped his laughing and he and Iruka both just stared wide eyed at him. There was silence for a few moments. Both of the older men where dumfounded.

"F-f-furball?" Iruka asked weakly.

"Ya, why? What's the big deal, I mean I have a demon fox sealed in me? She helps keep me company." Naruto asked

Doesn't it—"Iruka started

"She" Naruto corrected

"**Thank you" **the fox said.

"Doesn't she ever try to hurt you or trick you, or at least taunt you?"

"No. I mean really, people have never even meant any demons yet they think that they all want to like take over the world or something. There just trying to help by killing the guys who need to be killed."

"SHUT UP YOU LYING FOX!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto and throwing a Fuma Shuriken at him. Naruto didn't have time to dodge and just coward and covered his head. There was a sickening sound of a shuriken hitting human flesh and when Naruto opened his eyes saw Iruka leaning over him.

"Iruka?" Naruto asked near tears.

Iruka just smiled and fell over. Naruto just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Your next you stupid fox"

Naruto just looked at him with pure hate.

"**Kit I'm gonna give you some of my power, ok?"**

Naruto didn't answer; he just continued to stare at Mizuki. His eyes stared to glow red and he got to his feet.

Naruto formed three quick hand signs and yelled "Dual release: Searing rock prison!"Huge rock walls rose around then closed to make a roof. The rock started to glow red as the walls heated up. Then Naruto formed a single tiger seal and yelled "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire!"

'A dual release and a fire style of that level? How can he have that much chakra much less even know those jutsu? That insane!' Iruka though as he watched Naruto.

As the fireball neared him Mizuki formed a hand seal and shouted "Water Release: Great Water Wall!" A huge wall of water flowed from around Mizuki towards the fire dragon. Than Naruto put his hands together for another jutsu and thought 'Wind Release: Pressure Damage!' when the wall of wind hit the dragon of fire it greatly increased in size and decimated the water jutsu.

Right before the jutsu him, Mizuki yelled "Earth release: protective burial!" and sank into the ground causing the flames to pass harmlessly overhead. When he came back up he barely had time to widen his eyes before Naruto screamed "Fire Release: Solar Palm!" and pushed his white hot blazing hand into Mizukis' chest.

Mizuki fell to the ground with severe third degree burns while Iruka stared at him, amazed to say the least.

"Naruto… where did you learn those jutsu? And where did you get enough chakra to use those?"

"Well as far as chakra goes, I got it from the fox. For the jutsu, I knew all of them, except for the solar palm which the fox taught me, but I just could never master them. I guess furball helped me with that too." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, Naruto, close your eyes for a second." Iruka said.

"Uh, ok…" Naruto closed his eyes then felt his goggles get pulled off then he felt something else get put onto his forehead.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, open your eyes" Iruka answered. He opened his eyes and his hand shot up to his forehead. He felt the engraving of the leaf symbol.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" Naruto yelled as he tackled Iruka.

"Ow! Wounds Naruto, wounds!"

On the way home the fox decided to have a small chat with Naruto **"Kit, there's something I need to talk to you about. I've been sealed in two people before you, and I like you the best. So I'll give you three options. Number one is we just stay the way we are now, me sealed inside of you. Number two is I merge with you. If we do that than I'll be kind of like a second voice in your head, but not only that, when a demon and human merge, a Kekkei Genkai is born. That's how most of them started. So in that case you'll get a new Kekkei Genkai along with some of my fire jutsu. In case three, I can slowly work 95% of my power into you and get rid of myself. In that case you would have all of my power and even turn into a kyuubi yourself. So you would be immortal, and a demon. That 5% that I wouldn't give you would be the things that cause how you look, being able to be sealed away, and being able to be controlled my certain things. Like the Uchiha for example."**

'Wait, what? Are you saying that you can basically turn me into a demon or give me a Kekkei Genkai?' Naruto asked.

"**That's about the choice I'm giving you, yes. But for me to turn you into a demon would take about 4 years. But in dangerous situations I might speed it up a bit, but if I go too fast it could kill you."**

'Wow. But then everyone I know would die and I would just live for basically ever. That would suck.'

"**Well, I can also give you access to a certain jutsu that you can only use twice. You can use it on one human and one animal or the like. It's a jutsu that would turn them into a demon too. I can do the same thing with the Kekkei Genkai minus the animal."**

'Do I have to decide right now?'

"**No, of course not. But I'd like it if you could decide within the next month."**

'Ok, thanks furball.' Naruto thought as he slipped into bed.

_**The Next Day**_

Yawning Naruto slowly open opened his eyes and stretched. He slid the covers off and shuffled over to his closet.

'I just can't ware orange again. I think I'm seeing everything orange tinted now because of that.' Naruto thought to himself as he opened the closet doors. 'Maybe I can put on something more practical now that I don't have to be the dead last loser that I had to pretend to be so that I wouldn't be killed.'

He pulled out a pair of black nylon plants, and a deep crimson shirt. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his grey sweatshirt as he walked over to the kitchen. His love for ramen was one of the few things about his old self that wasn't an act. He pulled out a cup of ramen and some milk out of the fridge.

After he was done happily slurping down ramen and getting rid of the milk that he had realized was expired, he walked outside and headed for the academy.

Inside of the academy the door opened and Naruto walked in. He looked around for a seat and saw an empty one next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, can I sit here?" Naruto asked her once he got there.

"O-of c-c-course Naruto" she replied.

"Thanks." He said as he slid into the seat. Just then Kiba decided to walk into the room.

"Move it loser." Kiba commanded Naruto "let a real man sit next to Hinata"

"Ya, your right. You're a dog. See ya Skippy" Naruto told him passively. Kiba grabbed him by the shirt and growled at him.

"You want to say that again?" he asked threatiningly.

"Sure. Your right. You're a dog. See ya Skippy"

Kiba replied by punching him in the face. Or at least tried. Narutos' hand shot up and grabbed it faster than Kiba could see. Naruto stared to twist and a loud popping sound rang around the classroom.

Kiba let go and tried to kick Naruto in the chest, and Naruto dodged to the left. Then Kiba tried to punch him and Naruto just slapped it away with his left hand. Kiba threw punches and kicks until he was so tired he could barely stand and was breathing heavily. Naruto moved forward faster than the rest of the class, which where all watching by now, could follow. All of a sudden Narutos' head was next to Kibas' with his fist in his stomach.

"Nice try Skippy, but don't try any more shit like that or I'll send you to the hospital" Naruto whispered then drew back. As Kiba collapsed Naruto took his seat again. Iruka walked into the room and saw Akamaru sniffing an unconscious Kiba and stared yelling.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT TO KIBA! SASUKE?"

Sasuke shook his head and pointed at Naruto "it was Naruto"

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL!" Iruka screamed.

"What? He tried to hit me first. Actually he tried to hit me about 50 times before I punched him. Oh and I think I dislocated his wrist so you might want to fix that." Naruto replied. Iruka hit his forehead in response.

"Anyway, let's get started. Ok. You will all be put into three man teams with each other and a jonin team leader. You will complete missions and train in these three man cells. Here are the teams." Iruka started to go through all of the teams. "Team seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki"

'I'm going to be on a team with Naruto?' Hinata thought blissfully.

'I'm gonna be on a team with Hinata?' Naruto thought happily.

'Ugh. I have to be on a team with loser boy and white eyes?' Sasuke mentally complained

"Team Eight Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka said and finished listing the teams. "Ok, your team leaders will be here to pick you up in about twenty minutes. Go eat lunch." All of the ninja got up and walked outside.

Outside Naruto ran to catch up to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, since we're on a team and all I was thinking that we should eat lunch together. How about it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed furiously and replied with a weak and stuttering "s-s-sure N-Naruto." They walked over to a bench and sat down to eat. After a couple minutes Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata, what do you think about Sasuke?" He asked her.

"W-well, he's always so q-quiet a-and he rarely ever t-talks, so I don't k-know much."

Naruto laughed and said "Hinata, you're the exact same way."

She blushed and started to talk "I-I'm s-sorry N-N-Naruto, It's just that –"

"What are you apologizing for? It's just your personality. You're just shy though. I like people like you.

'He likes people like me?' Hinata thought.

Looking at her he started thinking 'hey, fox, what would happen if I would, say umm… have children with that person that I use that demonizing jutsu on?'

"**Well, without creating huge problems, they would just get the Kekkei Genkai that you would have if you chose to have that."**

'So I would still create a new Kekkei Genkai?'

"**Yes."**

'I think I can live with that. Fox I'm going to go with option number three.'

"**Are you sure about this kit? Once I start I can't stop or you'll lose your sanity."**

'Yes, this is my final decision. '

"**Alright, I'll get started after about an hour. If you ever change your mind, just tell me, ok?"**

'Ok, thanks.

They finished eating and talked for a few more minutes before Naruto decided that they should go.

"Well let's head back" Naruto said standing up and held out his hand to help Hinata up. She took it and they started back towards the academy.

"Hinata, lets at least try to get along with Sasuke, ok?" Naruto told her

"O-ok." She replied. As they opened the door to the classroom

A Half-hour later they were still sitting there waiting.

"Well this sucks. Everyone else's team leaders got here like 25 minutes ago. Where's ours?" Sasuke complained.

"Ya, of all the people we could have got, we get the lazy fat ass that probably got neutered." Naruto Replied.

"That's assuming it's a guy. What if it's a girl? Or a guy with breasts." Sasuke said.

"I don't think we're gonna have Kiba as a teacher Sasuke." Naruto said, than both of them burst out laughing.

"y-you shouldn't talk about Kiba that way." Hinata said but she couldn't hide her grin.

"Hey, Naruto, let's say we get back at this lazy fat ass and pull a prank on him." Sasuke said after the laughing had subsided.

"I got an idea" he said and formed a hand seal.

"What was that?"

"Just a little genjutsu"

"What will it do?"

"You'll see. It's like a trap though. Don't go to the door or you'll set it off."

After a couple minutes they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Here he comes" Naruto whispered.

The door slid open to reveal Kakashi. He stepped inside and then stopped cold.

"No. NO. NOT YOU TOO! DAMN IT NO! RIN!" he screamed as he collapsed.

Naruto and Sasuke slapped high fives while Hinata rushed to his side.

"That was great! What was that?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Ninja art: World of fears. It's a genjutsu that when tripped by a person, when they walk into a room normally, see their worst nightmare.

"Sounds pretty useful."

"It's great for pranks"

Kakashi groaned and sat up.

"Are y-you alright" Hinata asked worriedly. His one visible eye shot open as far as it could.

"Where's Rin? Tell me!" he demanded.

"Calm down. I don't know who Rin is, but she's fine. I just put you under a genjutsu." Naruto answered.

Suddenly he had Naruto by his neck and threw him into the blackboard. "If you ever do anything like that again I'll kill you!"

"Damn dude, it was just a prank, calm down." Naruto said as he got up.

"JUST A PRANK!" he screamed then he regained his composure "alright you asshole, asshole with black hair and… what's your name?" he asked Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuga" She replied.

"And Hinata, I want you all to come with me.

A few minutes later they were sitting on top of the academy on railing opposite each other.

"Ok, I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals. I'll go first. I like Icha Icha books, I dislike ass holes (cue glare at Naruto), my hobbies are reading Icha Icha books, and my goal is… never mind that. Ok, go asshole number one" Kakashi said looking at Naruto

"I like ramen, dislike when the villagers try to kill me, my hobby is training, and my goal is to become Hokage!" Naruto said.

"Go asshole number two" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

"There's not much that I like, my dislikes are when those stupid girls try to flirt with me, my hobbies are the same as Naruto, training, and my goal is to kill a certain man and restore my clan."

"Ok then… and Sasuke I hope that you realize that to restore your clan, you're going to have to have children, and to do that you're going to have to find a wife and –"

"SHUT UP KAKASHI" Naruto yelled.

"Fine. Ok, go Hinata."

"Ok my likes are… um… I like… uh…"

"*cough* Naruto *cough*" Sasuke teased. Hinata just turned red from her neck to her forehead.

"Oh so you want to sleep with Naruto?" Kakashi joined the teasing. This was too much for Hinata and she went unconscious. This was bad because she was sitting on the railing.

"Holy shit!" Kakashi yelled and raced for the railing, but Naruto beat him to it, rolling backwards into a freefall. After less than a second he scooped her up.

"Oh shit, now he's gonna die too!" Kakashi was panicking. That is until he adhered to the building by putting chakra in his feet. He calmly walked up the side of the building and set Hinata down.

"Is she alright?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Ya, she's fine." Naruto answered.

"I think you took it a little too far Kakashi" Sasuke practically scolded him.

After Hinata woke up Kakashi started again.

"I want all of you to meet me at training ground eight tomorrow morning. Oh and don't eat breakfast."

All three of team seven answered with an ok.

The next morning on the way to the training ground the fox decided to talk to Naruto.

"**Kit, about the transformation into a demon, I basically have to do it one trait at a time, not all of the traits at once. I just felt like telling you this, because I'm doing the chakra first, so I'm gonna give you some jutsu that you will be able to use now, got it?"**

'Ya, I got it. Thanks, but what jutsu?'

"**You'll know soon"**

Naruto all of a sudden got a headache, and he felt like he knew something he didn't before. Like when he released a shadow clone, but on a much higher scale.

'A few? That was more than fifty jutsu!'

"**I know more than three hundred, so to me that's only about sixteen or seventeen percent. To be exact 1/6****th**** of my jutsu."**

'You know that many jutsu?'

"**Well I'm only a couple thousand years old."**

'Right. Well thanks fox'

"**No problem"**

Just then he walked into training ground eight to find Hinata already there and sleeping peacefully. He looked at her for a few seconds before deciding to leave her alone. But it proved it didn't matter as soon as he sat down she stirred and woke. She looked over and saw him.

"N-Naruto! W-when did you g-get here?" Hinata asked him.

"A couple of seconds ago. You look really beautiful when you're sleeping." He replied.

She blushed deeply and replied by saying "t-t-thank y-you N-Naruto." He just smiled at her and sat to wait for Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke arrived after about five minutes.

"Hey Naruto, Hey Hinata."

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hello Sasuke."

After about another Half-Hour of waiting Kakashi finally arrived.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Naruto and Sasuke both screamed at the same time.

"Well you see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to—"

"LIER!" They both yelled at him in stereo again.

"Well anyway, let's start our training." He held up two bells for all of them to see. "If you can't each get one of these bells from me before noon, then you will fail and be sent back to the academy. Understood?"

"But Kakashi, there are only two bells, and three of us. Wouldn't that mean that one of us will get sent back to the academy anyways?" Hinata asked her team leader.

"That's very perceptive Hinata. Yes, indeed one of you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi

Answered, but continued before anyone else could interrupt "Now, if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get the bells. Begin" He finished after he hopped back. Both Hinata and Sasuke disappeared and hid. Naruto just stood there staring at Kakashi. Much to all three of the genins surprise, Kakashi took out a book.

"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" Naruto yelled at him, than charged head on like an idiot. He launched a punch at Kakashi's head only for Kakashi to block it without looking. Then he launched a kick at his sternum, which Kakashi just dodged. This continued for a couple minutes, but with Kakashi launching a few punches and kicks here and there, which, much to Kakashi's surprise, he either dodged or punched.

'Wow, this kids Taijutsu sucks, I'm only going about one fifth my normal power. It would be tenth, but I'm reading right now, and that makes me be at about half power already.' Kakashi thought.

He sighed and stated simply "I'm, getting bored. Time to end this." All of a sudden he was behind him with his fingers in a tiger seal. "One Thousand Years of Death!" he said calmly then stuck his fingers up his ass. Naruto's face got a confused look before he exploded in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's visible eye widened. 'No way! If that clone was only one tenth the power of the original, then his Taijutsu is as strong as mine! There's no way!"

Kakashi turned to a clapping sound behind him to see the original standing there clapping.

"You have a good Taijutsu style. You use as little movement as possible to conserve energy, wait for an opening or weakness, and then exploit it. I would say you use the Ryusui (Meaning flowing water) Style." Naruto stated. Kakashi's eye widened as far as it could.

'That's impossible! There's no way that that newly graduated genin could be strong enough to know shadow clone jutsu, use it to hold me off with Taijutsu and be able to recognize my exact Taijutsu style in only a couple of minutes! He's supposed to be the worst of the class!'

Naruto went through three hand seals and yelled "Dual Release: Searing Rock Prison!" Then a he made another two hand signs and yelled "Dual Release: Pressured Great Dragon Fire!" A huge glowing red rock building rose around them and a gigantic flaming dragon flew towards Kakashi. Kakashi Reached up and pulled his Forehead protector off and performed a fast water jutsu. "Water Release: Water Shockwave!" he yelled and a huge wall of water extinguished the dragon, destroyed the rock prison, and washed Naruto away.

'What the hell is this kid?' Kakashi Thought. 'He even made me use my sharingan! I don't have to use it even against some Jonin!'

Meanwhile in the forest, Sasuke was looking at the Jonin's eye with disbelief. "Where the hell did he get a sharingan? That's the Kekkei Genkai if the Uchiha clan! He can't be… can he?"

Back in the fighting Naruto started to think, and then formed a quick shadow clone before sending it off into the forest. Kakashi attempted to follow, but Naruto moved in the way.

'Time to use one of Furball's Jutsu.' He made fifteen quick hand seals and shouted "Demon Fire Style: Kyuubi Firefox clone!" his chest swelled up and he blew out flames, but they stopped before they hit Kakashi and started to form a shape. Soon it was obvious that it was a nine tailed fox.

Soon the clone that Naruto had created got to Hinata.

"Hinata, I need your help. I can't take the bells by myself. I'm going to need your help." He told her. She nodded her head and then the clone went to relay the same message to Sasuke.

Back with Kakashi again, he stood speechless. 'Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!'He thought 'that's impossible for a human to use! Demon art's take too much chakra! Even any of the five Kages can't use even the lowest level demon art! I know this kid's a host for the Nine Tails, but still! Unless the fox gave him it's chakra, he still shouldn't be able to use that!

Naruto made seven quick hand signs and yelled another jutsu "Kyuubi Firefox Clone Control!" The miniature fire version of the demon started towards Naruto's sensei. All of a sudden it started to move with blinding speed and its muzzle was inches from Kakashi's face and its nine tails making a barrier around him.

"Water release: Water Shockwave!" Kakashi yelled and a huge wave of water came out and slammed into the flame clone and a huge cloud of steam appeared, but when it cleared, the fox wasn't even smaller.

'No way! Even the second hokage's jutsu doesn't work!' He thought franticly. All of a sudden the fox pulled its tails back giving Kakashi an opportunity to jump back. As soon as he retreated, the fox dissipated, and a new, smaller, fireball came at him from the side. He jumped back again and tried to catch his breath, but before he could he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Eight Trigrams: sixty-four palms!" Hinata quietly stated. Kakashi felt his chakra points being hit and closed, and when it was done he fell over and felt two the bells be taken. Hinata hit his chakra points again to get his chakra moving. He stood up and pulled down his forehead protector and was surprised to see that Naruto was the only one not to have a bell.

"Naruto, why didn't you take a bell? You did most of the work." Kakashi asked him.

"Because I was just a distraction." He answered.

"Oh. Ok then." He said back, but in his mind he was screaming 'JUST A DISTRACTION! YOU USED A DAMN DEMON STYLE JUTSU! IF THAT WAS JUST A DISTRACTON THAN WHAT WOULD BE YOU GOING ALL OUT?'

"Alright, Naruto is the only one without a bell, so… You all pass!" Kakashi told them.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled "I thought that because I didn't get a bell I would get sent back to the academy!"

"Nope. This was a test of teamwork, and needless to say you all passed. You all contributed to rendering me defenseless and taking the bells. You will all become full ninja and take on missions starting tomorrow. Ok? If you get it, than you can go now." Kakashi said to them. As Naruto walked away he looked at his back and started to wonder just how strong that kid was. At the same time Sasuke was wondering about Kakashi's sharingan.

_**The Next Morning**_

Naruto awoke to a cool breeze against the side of his face.

'Wait, a cool breeze? How can I feel a breeze if I'm inside?' Naruto thought. He opened his eyes to see a brick wall in his face. He slowly rose and looked around to get a better view of his surroundings. He could see his apartment in front of him and Ichiraku down a street to his left. He could also see the Hokage tower past his apartment.

'I must of collapsed out here because I was so tired after our exam, I'm just glad no one did anything to me. With me unconscious like that, someone could have done anything to me.' He moved tail back and forth nervously. His head whipped around so fast it hurt his neck, but he didn't care 'YOU STUPID FOX! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THIS WOULDN'T CHANGE MY APPERANCE!' He screamed in his mind as he looked at his fox tail.

"**It wouldn't have, but when you fought Kakashi, you used a little bit more power that you should have, so your appearance changed. I'm sorry. By the way, every time you do something like that, you'll gain another tail. When you hit nine tails, you'll turn into a small version of a Kyuubi. Well, appearance wise anyway."**

'Aw damn. Couldn't you have told me that earlier?'

"**Sorry, but you where a little bit to focused, so you probably wouldn't have paid attention."**

'Ya, but couldn't you have told me even sooner than that?'

"**I didn't think that you would go that overboard. But I can give you a transformation jutsu to fix that tail."**

'I already know how to do transformations' at this point Naruto had started to walk towards his house.

"**It's a special one that can virtually only be broken by the user. Not only that but even the Sharingan can't see it."**

'Really? What is it?'

"**Here I'll give it to you."** Naruto got a slight headache and gained the knowledge of a new transformation jutsu.

'Thanks.'

"**No problem, now use the jutsu."**

'Right.' Naruto went through two hand seals the disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared the tail was still there. 'What the heck? It's still there.'

"**Not to other people. It's actually like an unbreakable mass Genjutsu rather than a transformation."**

'Oh, thanks.' Naruto walked inside of his house and got into bed. "See ya in the morning fox."

The next morning Naruto headed out for the river where they were supposed to meet Kakashi for their missions, but not before stopping and getting some breakfast ramen from Ichiraku's , than getting there to find Hinata waiting.

"Hey Hinata! How'd you sleep?" He asked her.

"G-good Naruto." She replied. He smiled at her and turned to the river to wait. Another twenty minutes later neither Sasuke nor Kakashi had shown up.

"Hey, Hinata, can you find them with your Byakugan?" He asked.

"Um, s-sure N-Naruto" she answered. The veins around her eyes popped out and she just stood there for a while before turning to him.

"I-I found t-them t-they're ov…"she trailed off.

"What? Where are they?" he asked

"U-u-um N-N-Naruto, w-when did y-y-you grow a-a t-t-tail?" she stuttered quietly.

"What are you talking about?" He nervously replied.

"I-I s-s-see a t-t-tail on y-y-you." She said.

He sighed and Admitted defeat "Ok, Hinata, you can't tell anyone about this, I'll tell you all of this later, got it?"

"o-o-ok N-Naruto" she answered as she deactivated her Byakugan and the veins around her eyes turned back to normal. He released the Genjutsu for Hinata only and his tail suddenly appeared to her normal eyes. Much to Naruto's Relief, she didn't pursue the subject. He turned around to wait for Kakashi and Sasuke to come, then was startled as Hinata put her hand on his tail.

"What are you doing?" He snapped at her as he turned around.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't h-have done that." She put her head down

"It's alright Hinata." He said feeling sorry for snapping at her.

Sasuke walked up to the two and asked "Have you guys been here since Kakashi told us to be?"

"Ya why?" Naruto replied.

"Because he's gonna be late anyway, so why come early?"

"In case he actually comes on time."

"Ya, like that's gonna happen, but whatever."A few minutes later Kakashi got there, and after getting the questions about where he's been and ignoring them he finally told them that they would be going to get missions.

When they arrived at the mission room they saw Iruka and the Hokage sitting in chairs waiting.

"Naruto!" Iuka's half open eye's shot fully open. "How are you?"

"Iruka now's not the time for that." The Hokage told him off. "Ok, so, we're going to give you some D-ranked missions. So, we'll start with –"

"D-ranks. Ha! We should be doing at least C-Ranks!"

"Sasuke! Your just newly graduated genin! That means that you'll be doing D-Ranks because you're not strong enough! Got it?"

"Well, actually sir, I believe that they are strong enough to do a C-Rank, I'm not saying that they should though as they don't have enough experience working together, but they beat me and took the bells in my test." Kakashi informed them. The eyes of both of the ninja behind the desk widened.

"T-they beat you?" Iruka said

"Yes. Well, actually Naruto did most of the work while Hinata dealt the finishing blow and Sasuke forced me into position for Hinata to strike." He replied.

"Fine, you can go on your C-ranked mission. But only because I don't want the civilian counsel to get annoyed… again." The Hokage sighed and caved in.

"The counsel? Why would they get annoyed?" Naruto asked him.

"They treat me like I'm royalty. It's actually pretty annoying." Sasuke answered "I mean they just take it overboard. More than once they have walked in on me when I'm taking a shower for ridiculous reasons, like, is the water hot enough, do you have soap, do you have shampoo, do you have good enough water pressure. The list goes on and on."

"Which ones?"

"Mostly the woman. Stupid pedophiles." He replied. They all cracked up and couldn't stop laughing for about 3 minutes.

"Well, I'll have to talk to the pedophile counsel. Hopefully this won't happen again… but Sasuke, what was the most ridiculous reason for them coming into the bathroom?" The Hokage asked.

"uh… that would be… would you need help scrubbing yourself Sasuke, though only one person has ever said it." He replied.

"Who?"

"Isako"

"Hmm. Ok, I'll talk to them about it. In the meantime, Tazuna, come in!"

A somewhat large man walked in through the door behind them carrying a bottle of sake.

"This is it? I order a C-Rank mission and I get a bunch of brats? Can't I at least get some decent ninja?" He complained.

"Team Kakashi, your mission is to protect Tazuna from bandits, thugs and such as he finishes building a bridge that he is making."

"I demand better ninja!" Tazuna told the Hokage.

"Don't worry. We will protect you with the best of our abilities, which will be more than enough as we are far above the academy level and we have one of the leaf's best Jonin with us. Rest assured, you will come back from your bridge building without a scratch on you."

"HA! You do that kid and I'll admit that you're the best genin team in the five great nations."

"Are you saying that the leaf village is not up to the task of protecting you from a couple bandits and thugs?"

"Err, no, no! Not at all! It's just that without a scratch seems a little farfetched!"

"Hm. Well, you will leave three days from now at 8:00AM. Got It?" The Hokage dismissed them. Some yeses and oks sounded throughout the room as the four Ninja and Tazuna left.

Throughout the whole event, Hinata had been glancing at Naruto's tail every few seconds. Sasuke, because he couldn't see the tail due to the genjutsu, took the glances at being aimed at Naruto's butt.

"Can't wait until you can grab his ass?" Sasuke snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear. She turned red and started to stutter a denial, but Sasuke had already left and was laughing his way back to the Uchiha compound.

"Hinata, meet me at my apartment in half an hour, we need to talk, ok?" Naruto said after walking over to her.

"o-ok, Naruto." She replied.

Half an hour later they were sitting on Naruto's bed in his small apartment.

"Huh… ok where do I start? Well, I can't explain the tail without explaining some things first. You know about the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago, right?" after a nod from Hinata, Naruto continued "and you know how all the villagers call me demon, monster and such?" he was expecting another nod but when he looked at her he saw her eyes wide open.

"Um… Y-y-you don't h-have t-t-the K-K-Kyuubi s-s-sealed inside o-of y-y-you d-do y-you?" She asked.

"… Wow… that was fast… man, and here I was, about to go into a huge back story before finally telling you and expecting you to run away and never want to see me again, and then you figure it out that quickly."

"I-I would n-never do that N-Naruto."

"Well, as for why I have the tail, you were there for the fight against Kakashi, so you know what I did and what jutsus I used and so on. Well, apparently if I push myself to hard, I'll grow a tail, and I guess that I went a little too hard in the fight against sensei…"

"Oh, w-well at least y-you know now."

"Ya, you're right, at least I know now."

"Um, N-Naruto?"

"Ya Hinata?"

"Um, I know that y-you have the n-nine-tails sealed in y-you, but how did you do d-demon arts? I-I thought that humans couldn't do demon a-arts."

"Oh… well… um, that was because… uh… well I can use the foxes chakra, so… because he's a demon, I can use demon arts."

"B-but, wouldn't the s-seal stop you from using the k-kyuubi chakra?"

"Well, I guess that either the seal is weakening or it was made so that I could use Furball's chakra."

"Furball?"

"Hehe… uh ya, that's my name for the fox…"

"T-that's kind of a funny name N-Naruto."

"I guess so."

"W-well I should probably get h-home now. Goodbye Naruto.

"Seeya Hinata. Oh and I was thinking that before we left in a couple days that we could go get lunch somewhere and get to know each other better."

"O-ok N-Naruto." Hinata hastily left.

"**Hey, Kit, if you're done, I need to teach you a new jutsu."**

'Couldn't you just give me the knowledge of how to do it?'

"**I will, but I will, but you need to do something first."**

'What is it?'

"**Ok, go to training ground seven and go all the way to the northeast corner."**

'Um… ok.'

Naruto arrived without a hitch, besides having a drunkard try to smash a sake bottle over his head. Once he was there he found a fox sleeping against the fence with a scroll lying next to it.

'Um… am I here for the fox?'

"**His name is Hotaru. Now go wake him up. Gently too, he's pretty nice, so don't be to mean to him please."**

'Ok.' Naruto walked over to Hotaru's sleeping form and gently nudged his side. The small fox's eyes slowly opened and looked at Naruto. He yawned and slowly stood up.

"Who are you sir?" Hotaru asked Naruto nicely.

"My names Naruto and yours is Hotaru, right?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes. What do you need Naruto?" He replied.

"Uh... Hehe… I don't actually know, Furball hasn't told me yet." Naruto told him and scratched the back of his head.

"Furball?"

"The Kyuubi."

"You're the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!"

"Um, ya."

"Then you must be here for the summoning scroll! Here let me get it for you!" The hysteric fox clumsily turned around and fell down on his face.

"It's ok, I can get it." Naruto said to Hotaru who was rubbing his snout.

"I'm sorry, I'm clumsy and I—"

"Don't worry. I don't care."

"Thank you. Well, anyway, to get a summoning contract, just put blood on all five fingers of one of your hands, sign your name in blood, and put your fingerprints on there, ok?" Hotaru told him as he picked up the scroll.

"Ya, I got it. Thanks." He replied and opened the scroll.

"Wow. There aren't very many name on here are there?" Naruto asked.

"No. The foxes are normally pretty strict about who they let summon them." Hotaru replied

"Then shouldn't you ask before you let me get a contract?"

"Um. Well, actually I've been sitting out here waiting for the Nine-tails Jinchuriki. I was never really one of the strong ones so I was never one of the foxes that could be summoned. That's why I was chosen to be the one to watch for you."

"Oh… well how long have you been out here?" Naruto asked him as he finished his signature.

"Oh, about three years."

"Three years? That's insane!" Naruto said as he looked up from the scroll after pressing his hand to it to add his fingerprints.

"Don't worry. The rabbits out here taste pretty good. So do the squirrels… and the other wildlife…"

"Umm… ok… well, anyways, I'm done signing the scroll."

"Oh! Well do you know how to do the Jutsu?"

"Ya, Furball told me."

"Ok, then try it!"

"Ok, but uh, first a question… what's the strongest fox that you can summon?"

"Uh, normally, the Kyuubi, but right now one of the minor Nine-tails."

"They have minor Nin-tails?"

"Yes. Now try the Jutsu."

"Fine." Naruto spread blood to all five of his digits then went through the boar then dog then bird then monkey and finally the ram hand sign and slammed his hand down on the ground "Summoning Jutsu!" A larger than average sized black fox appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Who are you and how did you summon me? We have very strict limitations on the one's who can summon us. Now, if you ever summon another fox again we will be forced to kill you!" He said when he saw Naruto. He looked around a little bit and saw Hotaru.

"Wait, if Hotaru was the one who accepted your signature, then you must be the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki! I-I'm sorry sir! I didn't know that it was you! Please forgive me!"

"Don't worry! I don't care, I'm used to it."

"O-Ok sir, thank you."

"You don't have to be so formal, and please, don't call me sir, my name is Naruto."

"O-ok Si— Ok Naruto. My name is Kurodai."

"Nice to meet you Kurodai. I guess that I'll see you later then."

"Goodbye Naruto." The black fox disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So, Hotaru, Uh, are you going to go back with the other foxes now?" Naruto asked him.

"Well, actually, they won't let me go back. They banished me, but they just won't say it because the only reason that they did it was because that I'm weak…" He replied sadly.

"Well, why don't you come stay with me? You can be kind of like my pet."

"Oh no, I can't do that. That's too much. Maybe as a servant."

"No way. Now come on. You're gonna come live with me as my pet."

"O-Ok Naruto…"

When they got to Naruto's apartment, there was an ANBU standing outside.

"Um, what do you need?" Naruto asked the ANBU.

"We need you to report to the council chambers at once." He replied.

"Um, why?" Naruto questioned.

"It's not my mission to tell you." He stated simply, and then disappeared.

"Um… Ok then… Well I'm sorry about this Hotaru, but can you just go inside and I'll be back in an hour or so, ok?" Naruto asked Hotaru

"Ok." Hotaru replied.

Ten minutes later Naruto walked into the council chambers in the Hokage tower.

"Ah, and here the _boy_ is now." Someone said from the civilian side of the chamber. There were six people on each side of the chamber and Hokage standing in the middle of the room. One side was the civilian side that had a say over civilian matters. The six people there were Isako Haruno, Niku Mesu a fairly good meat butcher, the Hokage's two advisors Homura and Koharu, Keiniku Noka a chicken farmer, and Shibo Shiri who had retired from his shop a long time ago. On the Ninja side there was Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Shibi Aburame.

The Third Hokage turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Ah Naruto. Now we can finally start." The Hokage said.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, first of all I don't know why the civilian side is here for this, so they won't have any say in the matter." The Hokage told him.

"Please, lord Hokage, when you hear our argument then you'll understand why we're here." Niku said.

"Fine, why can you stay?" the Hokage asked.

"Well the issue is the survival exam. And this is where Naruto and his team were attempting to become genin, correct?" Niku asked.

"Yes." The Hokage answered not liking where this was going.

"So if he's not a genin then he's a civilian, right?" Niku asked.

"Well, I guess that would be correct, yes. But he did graduate from the academy, so he is a genin, but he was taking the test to let him stay a genin." Sarutobi replied.

"Well, Sarutobi, the law states that until _all _Genin tests are completed, the person is still a civilian, and that survival exam was a genin test." Niku told him.

"Fine, you can stay." The Hokage caved in ignoring the smug looks he was getting from the civilians.

"And we also ask that the ninja counsel leave as this is a matter of civilians." Isako said.

"Well, this matter does involve Kakashi, who is a ninja." Inoichi said.

"Fine." Isako said.

"Ok, you can make your case now." The Hokage told them.

"Well, we believe that Naruto Uzumaki should be arrested for using the power of a demon, and attacking a leaf ninja with before stated power. We also believe that his teammates should be arrested as well as accomplices to his crime." Isako said and sat down.

"You're going to arrest your precious Uchiha?" The Hokage asked.

"Why would we do that?" Niku asked.

"Well he is Naruto's teammate…" Sarutobi said.

"WHAT? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WE DEMAND THAT THE LAST UCHIHA BE REMOVED FROM THE TEAM WITH THIS _BOY_!" Isako screeched, making more than a few ears bleed.

"You have no say in the matter, as he is now a ninja." Hiashi said.

"But Sasu—"

"Will stay on Naruto and Hinata's team until they are chunin."

"Wait you put my daughter on the Uchiha's and Naruto's team?" Hiashi asked the Hokage.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with him being on Naruto's team?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, I have no problem with her being on Naruto's team, but I don't really want her on the Uchiha's team." The Hyuga elder replied. There was a chorus of arguments from the civilian side, but Sarutobi silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"You know that I can't change it Hiashi."The Hokage told him.

"I know, lord Hokage."Hiashi replied.

"Well we demand that you arrest the boy and the Hyuga!"Isako yelled.

"Why would you want to arrest Hinata?" Hiashi asked, aggravated.

"Because she probably conspired with the boy to hurt Kakashi." Isako replied.

"We are not going to arrest Hinata _or_ Naruto." Sarutobi said angrily, as they were getting on his last nerve.

"But he used a demons power to attack a leaf ninja." Isako told him.

"Look, I'm tired of you saying that Naruto is using the Kyuubi's power, just because it's sealed inside of him doesn't mean that he uses its power!" Sarutobi replied, his last nerve gone.

"But Lord Hokage! He used a demon art! It was provided in the mission report that you obviously didn't read." Niku said.

"Do you really have to make up this much? There is no way that he could use a—"Sarutobi was cut off.

"Well, actually gramps, that's not true. I, uh, did use a demon art, but it was a low powered one." Naruto informed him.

"What? But. But. How?" The Hokage stumbled

"Well, I used some of Furball's chakra." Naruto told him.

"HA! YOU ADMIT IT YOU DID USE A DEMONS POWER! ARREST HIM!" Isako screeched much to everyone's displeasure

"Yes I admit to it, but there is no law anywhere that says that I can't." Naruto retorted.

"Ya right, that was outlawed after the first great war." Shibo said.

"That was demon _summoning_. He's right there's no law against using a demons power. Now if no one has any further arguments, then you are dismissed." The Hokage said the last part angrily and let some killing intent wash over the room. All of the council members walked out of the room in a haste. As Naruto started to walk out Sarutobi stopped him.

"Naruto, since when could you use the Nine-Tails chakra?" The Hokage asked.

"Since when I fought Mizuki." Naruto replied.

"All of it?" He asked.

"No, just about Seventy-five Percent." Naruto told him.

"Oh. Um ok… You can go then." Sarutobi let him walk out of the room.

Naruto got home to find a sleeping Hotaru on the end of his bed. He quickly got changed and slipped into bed. In three days, he would go on his first mission.


	2. Mob Bosses, Family, And Loves

**Chapter 2**

Mob bosses, Family, and Loves

"Huh. Kakashi's late. Again." Sasuke sighed.

"He better get here soon. It's our first mission." Naruto added in. Just then Kakashi walked up reading his perverted book. Soon Naruto and Sasuke started yelling at him and questioning him about where he was, while Kakashi slipped his little book into his pocket and started walking out the gate, with Tazuna right behind him, completely ignoring any of their questions and answers. That is until Hinata walked up.

"Um, Kakashi s-sensei? Where do you go in that a-always gets you l-late? Maybe if you t-told us then we w-would be able to help." Hinata asked politely.

"… Well every morning I go and mourn some friends at the memorial stone. My best friend, my sensei, a few others." He replied.

"Well, do you think that they would want you to be late all the time mourning over them? Don't you think that maybe they would want you to move on instead of mourning them all the time?" Naruto asked him, causing Kakashi to stop dead.

"I… I guess… That you're… right."Kakashi said at this new revelation.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, who's your best friend and sensei?" Naruto asked when they had started moving again.

"Obito Uchiha and Minato Namikaze." Kakashi replied.

"Y-You knew my d- I mean the fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked and mentally beat himself for that slip up.

"Ya, we were pretty close too. And Naruto, I need to talk to you when we have the time." Kakashi said as they passed a puddle in the road.

"Ok sensei." Naruto said.

After a few more feet of walking two figures linked by a razor sharp chain came out of nowhere slicing both Naruto and Kakashi to shreds. Hinata screamed, Tazuna pissed his pants, and Sasuke fell into a defensive stance in front of Tazuna which, as soon as she stopped screaming, Hinata did as well. The pair of linked ninja shot out of the woods coming right for Sasuke, who proceeded to throw a kunai that pinned the chain to a tree while Hinata leapt forward for the counterattack. She hit the ninja on the right just as he detached his arm from the chain and prepared to move away, knocking him unconscious. The other of the two attackers raced forward towards Sasuke and swung his clawed hand, only for it to be met by a thin silver kunai with a serrated edge that forced him to jump back, but not before getting one of his claws into the kunai holder's hand.

"Naruto! You're alive! But, how?" Sasuke asked as he looked over to Naruto's and Kakashi's remains, only to find two shredded logs. "And where the hell did you get that weird Kunai?"

"The old man gave them to me as a graduation present, and I got away with a substitution jutsu." Naruto replied as Kakashi virtually appeared behind the enemy ninja and hit him on the back of the head hard enough to knock him out. Kakashi looked over at Naruto just soon enough to see a strange yellow tint to leave his sclera (The whites of your eyes).

'Ya, he knows' Kakashi thought to himself as he tied up both of the enemy ninja. Then he turned to them to start the questioning.

"Now, would you care to tell us about those kunai of yours Naruto?" Sasuke asked two hours later after the interrogation and sending out hawk to the village requesting backup due to the higher mission difficulty.

Naruto looked down at the five pure, solid, titanium kunai in his hand. One edge of each one was serrated and they had no loop at the bottom, implying that these kunai where not to be wasted on explosive notes and such. "Well, the old man gave me them as a graduation gift. They're made out of titanium and are a little thinner than usual, but just as strong, and they cost about two-thousand ryo together (that's about twenty bucks [and yes I did my math, ten bucks for the titanium, ten bucks for the labor])."

"He gave you that kind of graduation gift? Why didn't he give us one?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you aren't the one who's been to the hospital over nine hundred times because people broke his law that he could never enforce because he was Hokage. He basically gave them to me out of guilt." Naruto replied.

"Oh…" Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto slid all but one of the kunai into his pocket, and looked at the last one, just admiring it. All of a sudden a giant blade shot out of the forest on a collision course with Naruto's neck. Naruto quickly raised the kunai which, despite its small size, held strong against the huge blade.

"Wow, I'm Impressed, that tiny little toy managed to stop my sword. Interesting." A deep voice said from the forest. At the voice all four leaf ninja fell into formation around Tazuna and tried to find their attacker as a thick mist rolled in. Faster than the genin could track, a man appeared on top of the sword that Naruto had managed to deflect into a tree.

"Zabuza." Kakashi ground out before pulling off his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan. He shot across at Zabuza and slid around the blade that he now wielded, and shoving a kunai into his stomach, but instead of blood coming out of the wound, water poured out.

"Water clone! But where is the real one?" Kakashi asked. In response Naruto's now yellow tinged eyes saw a target out on the water by where they were fighting. Than Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the water right behind the figure that Naruto had seen moments ago, and used the kunai that he still had out from blocking the sword to try and behead Zabuza, who blocked the blade and jumped back. Naruto didn't sink like Zabuza predicted, instead he just stood atop the water, and charged Zabuza again. After multiple exchanges between the two Naruto jumped back and looked towards the shore, then disappeared and reappeared where he had been looking. When Zabuza started to run after him he was hit it the side with a giant blast of water. "Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" When Zabuza hit a tree, a kunai pierced each limb, pinning him. Soon after, Naruto and Kakashi both arrived and were about to finish him off, but two senbon hit him in the neck. Soon after a ninja with a mask similar to an ANBU's grabbed his body and before they could react, gave a quick that you and disappeared.

"Hm. A Hunter Ninja… Interesting." Naruto said. When he turned around he saw Kakashi on the ground looking up at him.

"Hehe. Um, I overused my sharingan, so I'm going to need someone to carry me." Kakashi said sheepishly.

Naruto walked over and picked him up, then put his forehead protector back over Kakashi's eye, much to his relief.

They walked for a few minutes, looking for enemy ninja and the beautiful scenery of the area. Eventually they came upon a small pier with a small boat docked on it.

"This is how we're going to get the other shore." Tazuna informed them.

"alright, let's get aboard." Kakashi said. Just then four more figures came running down the road.

After catching their breath, Shino spoke up. "Team 8 reporting for duty. We were sent to back you up after an ANBU patrol saw the demon brothers attack you."

"Alright," Kakashi looked at the small craft they were supposed to ride across in. "were going to cross the river in that boat."

Naruto looked between the boat and team eight, "This is going to be a long ride." He said, putting in his two cents.

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

Naruto stained his eyes, looking through the mist to try to see what the shore from the tiny boat that he was on. Kakashi, Tazuna, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were crammed on the boat along with Sakura, Kiba, and Shino. when Naruto asked where there sensei was, Shino calmly replied by telling him that because there was already a jonin here, there jonin was able to go out and take on another mission. Also on the already too cramped boat was the driver of the small craft. Soon the mist started to thin put and a small bridge and a large uncompleted one that stretched toward the land of fire came into view. After they went under the smaller of the two bridges and pulled up next to a dock, the driver said a quick farewell and pushed off into the ocean.

Soon they were at Tazuna's house and Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, led them all to their rooms. All of the boys would be sleeping in one room, the girls another, and Kakashi had a room to himself. Soon after unceremoniously throwing all his stuff inside of his small shared room, he entered Kakashi's room and sat down.

"There was something that you wanted to talk to me about, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto stated more than asked.

"Yes, there was. Where to start… How about that slip up you had?" Kakashi started and Naruto flinched when he said it that way. "I'm guessing that you already know your heritage from somewhere? The Hokage would be my first guess, as there are few others in the village that know, and I don't think that you know many of them."

Naruto sighed and began his reply "Yes, I do know who my father was. He was the forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, though I got it from a place that you probably wouldn't guess, the nine-tailed fox told me."

"Hmm. It's a bit disturbing to me that you have been talking to the kyuubi, but that's not too important right now, so on to different matters. As you already know you heritage, I'm guessing that you already have unlocked the Kekkei Genkai from the Namikaze clan, the Kosokume?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I have. I take it that you probably already know more about it than me as I have only been able to find out everything that I know from experimentation." Naruto replied.

"Ok. There's not much that I know about it either. I only really know that it works by focusing the user's chakra to a certain point that they can see and using the Kosokume to teleport there. I also know that it can be used to teleport somewhere and then back again without having to look back once they get there by putting chakra where they were standing right before teleportation. It can also be used as a more effective version as the substitution jutsu much like the other techniques work, by putting the chakra onto the object then under the user's feet and than using the eye to switch them." Kakashi informed him.

"Hmm. Thank you Sensei. May I go now?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Yes, thank you for talking to me Naruto. You may go now." Kakashi dismissed him. Naruto got up and left to get situated in the boys' room. When he got inside he looked around and took in the details of the room. It was nothing special, just a plain room with the boys various belongings strewn around the room and a small window opening up to a beautiful view of the sea. Naruto put his bed roll down on the floor and put his pack inside of it.

The rest of the day ended without incident, and all of the current inhabitants of the house made their way down to the kitchen for a small dinner, including Kakashi, who was now well enough to eat on his own, but still had to be carried down to the table. The dinner was measly, but that seemed to be about the normal size for all of the people that lived around here, as it seemed to be a very poor area. Even the stores didn't have mice as there wasn't even enough food for them to live there. Soon Inari, Tazuna's grandson came down to dinner, and they proceeded to eat in silence. After the dinner was finished, and the table was cleared of dishes, the six genin got up to go to their room for the night.

"Wait," Kakashi commanded "we need to talk about something." After all of the genin had sat back down, Kakashi started again. "Well, as my team knows and as we've told team eight on the way here, Zabuza's body was taken by a mist hunter ninja. Or so we though… I think that the way that the way that that hunter ninja took Zabuza's body was a little bit suspicious."

"I agree with that. Normally, hunter ninja dispose of the body on the spot, so that none of the villages' secrets can get out by analyzing the body. Now, it is possible that the hunter ninja took the body somewhere else because they didn't want us to see them disposing of the body, but that is highly unlikely. I think that wasn't actually a hunter ninja, but an accomplice of Zabuza's, which means that not only is Zabuza alive, but that we have another enemy to deal with, and one that may be just as strong as him." Naruto agreed with Kakashi.

"Ya right Naruto. Like any of that could ever happen. You're just trying to act all high and mighty so that you don't look like the total idiot that you are. You should just let Kakashi finish, you moron, or, even better, let Sasuke tell us what _really _happened!" Sakura said venomously "Right, Sasuke?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes, annoyed yet again by his fangirl Sakura.

"Actually Sakura, Naruto's right. And I think that because we're going to be going against two opponents instead of one that we should train some in the short amount of time that we have. So I want all of you to meet me outside in the front at dawn tomorrow morning, got it?" Kakashi ordered more than asked. There were a chorus of yeses and a very loud and annoying 'Sasuke doesn't need training because he could even kick the Hokage's ass' that everyone just rolled their eyes at and ignored.

Everyone went to their rooms and tried to go to sleep. All but three of them seceded in their goal of sleeping. Those three where Naruto, who couldn't sleep because he was thinking about possible ways to defeat the enemy ninja, Sakura, who kept sneaking into the boys room and trying to get into Sasuke's bed roll, and Sasuke who had to keep throwing Sakura out of the boys room because she kept trying to get into his bed roll. After about the thirty-first time of getting thrown out of the boys room, Sakura finally took the hint and went back to her room, letting Sasuke get to sleep. Soon after Naruto decided to go to bed as well and fell asleep after a few minutes.

The next morning, as the sun just started to peak over the horizon, all of the genin and Kakashi, who was on crutches, walked out into the forest to begin a day of training. After about five minutes of walking, they arrived at a small clearing.

"This looks about good." Kakashi said. "Ok, here's what were going to do. This is to help your chakra control and to give you a good battlefield skill. You're going to climb trees…" Kakashi paused as the ever eager Kiba ran over to a tree and attempted to wrap his arms around the six foot diameter tree and start climbing it, only to fall strait on his ass, and letting out a string of curses after grabbing his rear. Kakashi proceeded with an amused tone "without using your hands. How you will do this is you will focus chakra into your feet, using it to stick to the tree and then walking up. Make sure you don't use too much chakra or you will get pushed off, and make sure you don't use too little chakra or you won't stick and you'll fall off. Naruto, I know you know how to do this by your performance the day our team was formed, so would you care to demonstrate?"

"Of course, Kakashi sensei." Naruto replied. Naruto walked over to the tree, and without even pausing he started to walk up the large trunk and up to the first branch. When he was there he turned towards them. "See? Not too much and not too little, and you can climb up the tree without any problems." Naruto then walked down the tree and walked deeper into the forest.

"I'm going to go train somewhere else sensei." He called over his shoulder as he walked away. Kakashi threw a kunai in front of each of the five genin and instructed them to use it to mark the point that they got to before they fell, or got pushed, off of the tree. Sakura started to climb the tree with little problems, as her chakra control was impeccable. Hinata soon followed suit, as her chakra control had to be almost flawless for her to utilize her gentle fist Taijutsu style correctly. Kiba, and Shino didn't do nearly as well, only getting about five feet of the ground before falling. Sasuke did better than the other two boys, bet not by much, getting about seven feet off the ground before he was repelled from the tree by his own chakra, but not before marking the trunk with his kunai.

In another clearing somewhere deeper in the forest, Naruto formed some hand seals and yelled "Fire Release: Fox Fire Jutsu!" He yelled and a five foot diameter fireball filled the large clearing.

'Damn it! It's still not big enough! I need to get it bigger! Hey, furball, I've been feeling a little bit less chakra lately, why is that?' Naruto thought.

"**Well, you know how I said that if you push yourself too hard than you'll start to grow tails?" **Without waiting for a response, the Kyuubi continued **"Well, with how much chakra I put into you, it was overloading your system, and would eventually your body would get rid of most of it by making a new tail as an outlet for all of that power, so I just prevented that by lowering the percentage of my chakra that was in you to about 30% of my full power."**

'Oh… Will I ever get the rest of the power back?' Naruto asked.

"**Yes, of course you will. When we complete the process of turning you into a demon, then you will get all of my chakra, and be able to use it more effectively than you are now I might add." **The nine-tails said.

'Oh… ok. By the way, I was wondering something. What's gonna happen to you when this is all over?' Naruto wondered.

"**Oh, I'll be reborn as a minor Kyuubi demon. This is actually the best choice that you could have made for me, because if you had chosen either of the other two, I probably would have eventually died, or at least gotten sealed again. So I have to thank you for that." **The Kyuubi responded.

'Oh, uh, you're welcome I guess…' Naruto said. He began training again, and about ten minutes later, was almost completely void of any chakra. He lied down in an attempt to catch his breath. Within two seconds of his head touching the ground, he was in a deep sleep. He awoke to the sound of quiet footsteps sounding close to him. He got up slowly, as to not make any noise. He peeked around the tree he had hidden behind and looked for whoever was making the sounds. He quickly spotted the person who had woken him up. It was a girl wearing a pink kimono (A/N yes in this story Haku is a girl. I have my reasons, but it's not so that she can be in a harem with Naruto. I hate harems, with Naruto one man team being my exception.) That was bending down and picking herbs. He looked at her and took all of her features. After looking at her for a few seconds he realized that it was the mysterious hunter ninja that had taken Zabuza away from their fight not too long ago. He walked up to her without making a sound and watched her for a few seconds before deciding to let her know of his presence, but not before noticing a strange mark on her neck.

"And what might you be doing out here with a memory changing seal on your neck, Hunter ninja?" Naruto said suddenly. She moved almost faster than Naruto could track and had three senbon prepared to throw at him if he tried to attack her.

"What the hell are you talking about, a memory changing seal? And how the hell did you know I was the one who was the fake hunter ninja from a few days ago?" She commanded him to tell her more than she asked.

"Oh, well you see, you have a simple memory changing seal on your neck. Those kinds of memory changing seals are usually used to replace a memory or a few memories with fake ones. As for how I knew it was you, you have a thin scar on your left arm about two inches long and a small birthmark on your right leg. And just calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. Not right now anyways." He replied. She lowered her guard slowly and picked up the basket of plants that she had been carrying.

"I must go. Forget you ever saw me and say nothing about this to anyone." She said in a slightly hurried tone suggesting that she had no idea about the seal on her neck and was partially worried about it. She ran off into the forest. Naruto made no moves to stop her, and instead turned and headed back to Tazuna's.

That night as everyone sat down for dinner, two of the genin were missing, and had everybody worried.

"Hey, Shino, where are Sasuke and Skippy?" Naruto asked.

"They were still training when I left." Shino replied stiffly. Before Naruto could say anything, the door burst open, revealing Sasuke and Kiba virtually dragging themselves into the house. Without a word they went over to the table, sat down and ate a quarter of their dinners each in two seconds. Everyone watched in amazement as their food appeared to be sucked into two black holes. When they finished they both stood up and shouted for more. Tsunami granted their wish, and that food was gone in seconds as well.

"Ok, so, because we have a few able bodied people that aren't training, I'm going to assigning you to guard Tazuna at the bridge. Because their done I'm going to have Hinata and Naruto guard our client. Sakura will stay here and guard Tazuna's family. Shino, Sasuke and Kiba will continue to train while I recover. Any objections?" When no one responded Kakashi used his crutches to walk up to his bed and sleep. An example which was soon followed by the other leaf ninja.

Over the course of the next few days the leaf ninja trained and guarded Tazuna and his family, and after Kakashi was well enough, he guarded Tazuna with Naruto and Hinata, as did Sasuke when he was able to reach the top of the tree. On the ninth day after the guarding started the group guarding Tazuna was once again at the bridge watching the construction when a thick fog rolled in.

"This fog is too thick to be normal. It's also too late for fog to be forming here. I think that It might be one of Zabuza's techniques." Naruto said.

"Right, everyone stay with Tazuna." Kakashi said back.

They heard a deep laugh from somewhere in the fog. By this time most of the workers had already realized something was wrong and had run from the bridge. "You take the two brats. I've got Kakashi."

"Yes, Zabuza." Another voice said. Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector and let his sharingan show. He soon lifted up two kunai and blocked the huge blade that would have cut him clean in half… well, not so clean. The blade disappeared as the wielder jumped back, soon to be followed by Kakashi, but before the any of the genin could follow them, a rain of senbon formed of ice came out and forced the two to jump away. Within seconds twenty thin sheets of ice rose up around them. Before either of them could even react a hail of senbon flew out of the mirrors and struck them. All three of them fell to their knees attempting to pull the senbon out, but before they could they were hit by another rain of senbon. This pattern repeated its self over and over before it slowed down. By some instinct shared by the three they all guessed that their enemy had run out of weapons and all launched into jutsus. "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu" "Fire release: Fireball Jutsu" "Fire release: Fox Fire Jutsu" Sasuke Hinata and Naruto said, in that order. Neither Sasuke's or Hinata's Jutsu did anything, but Naruto's managed to put a small hole in one, but before h could use his jutsu to melt it completely, they were hit by another round of senbon. At this point Sasuke was already unconscious, but they could tell by his rough breathing. Naruto was breathing heavily and was on one knee. Three senbon streaked toward Naruto, ready to kill him. Both he and Hinata could tell that they would pierce his heart. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see that instead of him being hit with the senbon, Hinata had taken them for him.

"Wha- wh- did- why?" Naruto said hoarsely.

"Because Naruto. I- I- I love you." Hinata said quietly. She fell to her knees, than fell on the ground, unmoving. Naruto just stared at her body, unable to comprehend what just happened. 'she- she loved me. I always knew that but… she finally told me and now- now' tears began falling from his eyes. The unbelief turned to sadness, then into anger. Red chakra started to leak out of him, forming a cloak of chakra with three tails behind him, one around his real tail. He let loose a roar that shattered the mirrors of ice and throwing a masked ninja flying from her place in them. He quickly followed up by getting behind her with unbelievable speed and punching her, making her fly in the other direction. She landed and somehow managed to stop herself. Suddenly there was a crackle of lightning coming from the direction of Kakashi's and Zabuza's fight, and the mist thinned enough for the masked ninja to be able to see Zabuza being held down by a pack of dogs with Kakashi holding what appeared to be a ball of lightning. The ninja started to move towards them but before she could she felt piece of paper being slapped onto her neck. She quickly collapsed and held her neck.

"What- what did you do to me?" She managed to rasp out.

"I out a counter seal to the one on your neck, so you should get your memories back soon." Naruto replied in his normal voice. The chakra was gone from around him. It had disappeared when he noticed the scar on her arm and on her leg. Soon she stopped holding her head and said something about her parents and Zabuza killing them that Naruto couldn't quite understand and then shot forward towards Zabuza with an ice spear in her hand that Naruto hadn't seen her form. She stabbed Zabuza right through the heart right before Kakashi could use his lightning to do the same.

"YOU BASTERED! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED MY PARENTS! I HATE YOU!"She ripped off her mask and screamed at him glaring at him right in his eyes. Haku's ice spear melted and she fell to the ground, her chakra exhausted. The dogs that had been holding up Zabuza disappeared in a puff of smoke, and he fell to the ground, dead. Soon they heard a scream from the bridge and the two conscious beings turned to see Sakura standing there looking like a ghost she was so pale.

"Sasuke!" She screamed. She had felt the demon's chakra be unleashed and the feeling of pure fear it released and come running to the bridge. When she got to Sasuke and Hinata she pushed Hinata aside and started to shake Sasuke trying to wake him up. She stopped dead and a dark spot appeared on her pants as she felt so much raw, primal killing intent be focused on her she would have killed herself had she been able to move. She managed to turn her head enough to see Naruto glaring at her with more hate than she even knew was possible with red eyes with slit pupils, like a snakes.

"You run to the one the who has no chance of surviving, and just push the one who will die if she doesn't get help soon out of the way like she doesn't matter?" Naruto said, his now quiet but now deeper voice somehow carrying to her. He rushed forward and thrust his now clawed hand forward right at her forehead. A single drop of blood fell down the bridge of her nose.

"I should kill you," Naruto said, with his middle finger claw less than a millimeter seep in her skin. "But I'm not going to because I know that Hinata wouldn't want me to…But it's so tempting." Naruto said, and just to get his point across he pushed his claw into her head a little further. Kakashi made no move to stop him. It would be hard enough to move, just from the overflow from the killing intent, but he didn't move because he was almost as angry as Naruto, and was afraid of finishing what he had started, so instead he just watched.

"You fucking thrash!" He screamed in her face. She fell limp and went unconscious. Naruto's fox chakra left him and he ran over to Hinata and started to pull the senbon out of her. When they were all gone, he just picked her put and sat there holding her and crying. Kakashi moved toward the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Hinata moaned lowly and opened her eyes to see Naruto crying.

"N-Naruto? W-w-what's w-wrong?" She asked weakly.

"Hinata! Your- Your alive!" Naruto said stunned. The new news brought a fresh round of tears to his eyes.

"D-don't c-cry. I'm f-fine." Hinata said weakly.

"It's just- that- I- I –I… I love you too Hinata." He put it simply.

He lowered his face to hers and her eyes opened up in surprise as he kissed her. She was in pure bliss. Naruto, the boy that she had stalked for years, the boy she loved, had just kissed her. She closed her eyes and brought her arms around him and pulled him closer. After a few seconds Naruto pulled his head back and just stared into her eyes.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Squad seven. shino, kiba, and Sakura were walking along an old worn out dirt road, heading back for the leaf village. They had already gone to a celebration for the completion of the bridge. Some of the freedom fighters had found Gato's hideout and had killed Gato, leading to the absence of any opposition to the completion of the bridge. Soon after they had left and headed for the leaf village, bringing Haku with them.  
'I' m really glad that Hinata is alive.' Naruto thought as They were walking. Hinata glanced over at him again, then looked away blushing as usual.  
'I remember the first time that she looked at me like that.' Naruto thought.

_Naruto sat panting on the ground. He tried to get back up on his shaky legs. He finally managed to stand up and pulled more kunai off of his stash on the ground. He threw them at the pole that was already porcupine like with kunai and shuriken. Unknown to him, there was a girl, five years old, the same age as him, watching him from behind the nearby building as he threw kunai and shuriken until he could no longer move his muscles from exhaustion. She was amazed at his perseverance and determination.  
'W-wow... He's been practicing kunai and shuriken for so long. I w-wonder how much longer he'll be able to keep it up?' She had been watching him practice with kunai for hours on end. She had never even seen Neji practice for that long. Soon she heard footsteps coming from behind her and turned around to see Ko running up from behind her._

"_Lady Hinata! What are you doing here?" He looked up and saw Naruto throwing Kunai. Though he had no problems with the child, he had been warned by the Hyuga elders to keep Hinata away from him. "Lady Hinata, you must stay away from him!"_

"_B-b-but why?" She asked._

"_Because he… Just stay away from him Lady Hinata. Please." He replied. "Now, come on Lady Hinata, your father wants to talk to you." He took her by the hand and led her away. She glanced over her shoulder at Naruto and then followed him._

_The next day Hinata was walking along the main street of the leaf village, when she saw Naruto walking down the street heading the opposite way. She looked at him, and when he saw her looking at him she looked at the ground blushing. When he saw this he stopped in the middle of the street and tears started falling from his cheeks. She looked at him in horror, fearing that she don something wrong. She tried to run over to him, but Ko looked where she was trying to go and pulled her back._

"_Lady Hinata, I told you, you must stay away from him!" He told her._

"_B-but, I want to talk to him! I-I Have to!" She said and pulled her hand away and ran over to Naruto. Her protector tried to follow her, but her sized helped her in slipping through the crowd, while her took longer._

"_W-w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked when she got to Naruto "Did I do something wrong?" she asked._

"_E-everyone hates me! I don't have a friend in the world and now you can't even stand to look at me! You're the same age as me!" He cried. Someone yelled stop faking you damn demon, but he paid no attention._

"_I-I'm sorry, that's now why I looked away." She told him "And I'll be your friend."_

"_You-You will?" He asked. Then his face lit up like someone had just told him that he was the god of the universe. He pulled her into a tight hug that made her blush. After that as often as she could, she slipped away from Ko and went to talk to Naruto, but Ko became stricter and eventually she couldn't get away anymore._

Naruto remembered that and the warmth that he got from that hug. He was sad when she stopped coming to talk to him, but he didn't mind. She was still his first friend.

-Unknown house near the land of waves border-

The man rose from bed and looked out at the sunset out his window. It was a beautiful blend of oranges and yellows. It had been thirteen years to the day that he had left the village. He could have clearly remembered it if he had wanted to, but it hurt him too much. He got up and got ready for his annual trip to the leaf village that he took on the anniversary of his leaving. He got his pack ready and put his hands together in a hand sign. He disappeared for a second in a cloud of white smoke. When the smoke faded away he was a middle aged man with brown hair.  
He walked out the door and onto the beaten path in front of his house. As he walked he heard more travelers walking behind him. There was a raven haired girl, a blond with spiky hair that seemed all too familiar, a boy with black hair wearing a jacket bearing the Uchiha crest, another boy covered in a coat, a boy who looked a bore a stoking resemblance to a dog with a puppy riding on his head, and a pink haired girl. The final person in the group was a man with grey hair, a forehead protector over his left eye and a mask over most of his face. At the sight of this last traveler, the man dove into the bushes on the side of the road at blinding speed, making the grey haired ninja look up from the book he was reading and glance at the bushes. The ninja shrugged and went back to reading, but the trained eye of the man saw that he was slightly tenser and on guard. When they had passed, the man got out of the bushes and continued to walk along the road.

A couple of days later teams seven and eight walked through the gate to the leaf village. They walked towards the Hokage tower at the far side of the village.

"Kakashi, should we do anything about the man that was following us?" Naruto asked.

"No, if he's trying to get into the leaf village then the guards will stop him if he's not supposed to be here." Kakashi replied.

"Ya, I guess so. But something about that guy seems familiar."

"He unnerves me too. I can't help but think that I know him from somewhere important, but I never forget a face and I've never seen him before. It's very frustrating."

Naruto looked back and saw that the man had gotten through the gate unopposed.

"I guess he's supposed to be here then." Naruto stated."

Kakashi looked back before replying with a shrug. They soon arrived at the Hokage building and walked inside.

"Kakashi. I assume that by returning with all of your limbs attached the mission was a success?" Without waiting for an answer, the Hokage continued. "And who might that young lady be?"

"Yes, lord Hokage, the mission was a success, and this is Haku. She was brainwashed by Zabuza, now passed, and was loyal until Naruto removed a memory changing seal. I believe that she is no threat, but we should interrogate her regardless." Kakashi replied.

"Yes, we will have to interrogate her, now, give me the mission report." Sarutobi said. Kakashi handed over a scroll with the mission report that he had written on the way over on it. After reading over the scroll, the third dismissed them.

- Somewhere in the land of fire 3 days earlier -

The woman under the transformation walked out of her house in the countryside. She was average height with long brown hair hanging to her shoulder blades. She walked along the road until she had arrived at a small village. She looked around for somewhere to stay, as by this time dusk was falling. She saw a hotel on the side of the road between a restaurant and another hotel. Right before she entered a hand reached out of the ally beside the building and pulled her in.

"Hello! It's time for me to have some fun, hotty!" Said the gruff male voice that belonged to the hand that had grabbed her. He started to pull up on her shirt.

The woman walked out of the ally completely unharmed. A puddle of blood slowly spread past the shadows.

- 2 days later -

The woman with long brown hair walked towards the large gate of the leaf village. A large group of ninja and a single man had walked into the village ahead of her about 10 minutes ago, and now she walked through the gate unopposed. She walked deep into the village and turned onto a street lined by houses. The houses were nice but not overly fancy. She walked down the street until she came to one that looked like it had not been touched for a decade. In fact, it had been 13 years sense anyone had last been inside the house. For a quarter hour, she stood there, thinking of memories.

_The demon fox brought one of its claws down, crushing the earth beneath it. The ground splintered and chucks of it hit her love, who had just jumped out of the way. He finished the hand signs and there was a bright flash of light. When the light cleared there was a throne with her newborn child sitting atop it.  
"Demon sealing jutsu!" He yelled, and a harsh wind blew through the forest. His blond hair whipped up and the demon fox's image waivered for a moment before being sucked into the child, but not before bringing his claw across the man's chest. Bright red blood fell to the ground as he fell. The woman ran towards his fallen form and checked for a pulse. There was none._

_She threw up on the ground next to her and stumbled into the forest, not returning._

Just as the brown haired woman turned to leave, she spotted a man with brown hair looking at her.

"What is your business with this house?" The man demanded.

"Nothing, I just heard it was the house of the fourth Hokage." She replied.

"You're lying. Now, what is your business with this house?"

"I told you, I just heard this was the house of the fourth." At these words the brown haired man drew a kunai and settled into a fighting stance.

"Undo your transformation and answer my question truthfully." She pulled out a kunai of her own and looked at the man.

"You would do well to undo your transformation as well." There was silence for long agonizing moments. Neither of the two moved or undid there transformations. At some unspoken count, they launched at each other at blinding speeds. Their kunai clashed too fast for the human eye to track.

As Naruto was walking back home from the Hokage tower, he walked over to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, sense we never went out for lunch before we left, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" He asked. Hinata stopped in her tracks and stared at him. A deep shade of red crept up from her neck to her forehead and she started to wobble. Naruto quickly leaped forward and steadied her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I-I would l-love t-t-that." She weakly replied.

"Uh… ok, I'll be at the Hyuga compound tonight then." He said. She started to walk in the general direction of the Hyuga compound with a dreamy look on her face. Naruto turned to start home when he heard the clash of kunai coming from a residential area over to his right. He and Kakashi shared a quick glace and shot off towards the sound of kunai.

The two ninja clashing in the street hit once more and jumped backwards. They launched towards each other again, but this time they were met with to ninja wearing leaf village headbands. One was Naruto, who blacked the woman's kunai with his titanium one, and Kakashi, who blocked the man's kunai with his own. At the sight of the pair of leaf ninja, the two unknown ninja's eyes widened. Their eyes did not widen from surprise at being stopped, but rather at recognition of the two leaf ninja. The kunai fell from both of their hands. There was a poof of smoke.

When it cleared, standing there was Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

All four of the Ninja's eyes widened at the people standing in front of them. Kakashi was seeing his sensei, Minato his student, Naruto his mother, who he had only seen in pictures, and Kushina a boy whom her motherly instincts told her was he son. All four shared a collective confused stammering.

"Minato? You- Your alive? But- but how? I thought that you were killed by the kyuubi when you sealed it!" Kakashi managed to stammer out.

"M-mom?" Naruto said, the word feeling foreign on his lips, "Your alive?"

"N-Naruto? But- but- but- you- and the kyuubi- and the… Your alive?" Kushina gasped.

"Kakashi? I-I haven't seen you sense…" Minato said. (A/N Just to let you know, Minato's my favorite character so I'm not going to kill him off. Most likely. I also realize that he saw him on the path, but he's still like this because he hasn't talked to him in years.) An awkward silence reined for a few minutes before Minato spoke up.

"Well… Let's all head inside and share some stories, shall we?" He said. They all walked inside the house to find it filled with a layer of dust almost a half-inch thick. Minato did a quick wind jutsu and blew all of the dust outside before walking into deeper into the house and taking a seat at the table after taking the cloth cover off of it and a few chairs.  
"so... Who's going first?" he asked. When there was no reply he spoke up, "Ok, I guess I will. Where to begin? How about the reason I left. See, when I went into battle with the kyuubi, I used the demon sealing jutsu on it to store it in Naruto's body. The jutsu I used was supposed to kill me, but I modified it to give the Shinigami, who does the actual sealing in this particular jutsu, a large portion of the Kyuubi's chakra instead of my soul."  
"So that's what that constant headache is from." the kyuubi muttered from the back of Naruto's mind.  
"It cut me across the chest right before it was sealed an I went unconscious. When I came to, I couldn't see Kushina or Naruto anywhere. I thought that they had died and I hurt incredibly inside. I left, not knowing what else to do, and every year I returned to see the house, and that's how I found everyone." giving Naruto and Kakashi a hug and kissing Kushina.  
Kushina spoke up next, "well, what happened to me was that I was there when Minato sealed the fox, and saw when he got hurt. I went into a kind of shock, with my body working of its own accord. I also came back every year to see the house, but a day earlier then Minato, but this year my house, if you can call it that, was damaged by a flood so I left a day late so I could repair it. That's how we ran into each other."

"I guess it's my turn then," Naruto stated. "Where to start where to start… how about… what my life has been like in summery. OK, here goes nothing. When I was born I was put into an orphanage, which was normal, but the only problem was, they never did anything for me. They had the other kids steal from me, hurt me, tease me, and hate me, and the owners gave them rewards for it. _I _on the other hand was treated like shit. Whenever I tried to fight back or take my few possessions back, I was punished, normally physically. I was kicked out at age four and lived on my own until old man Hokage gave me an apartment when I was ten." Naruto had just begun but Minato looked like he was going to kill every person who had ever walked into that orphanage.

"WHAT? THEY DID THAT TO YOU? I'M GOING TO GO DOWN THERE AND HAVE THEM ALL KILLED FOR TREASON! THOSE DA-" He began to yell before Naruto cut him off.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! I"VE BARLY EVEN STARTED!" Naruto commanded, to which the fourth complied, though he didn't look very happy about it, "Every day after I was 3 days old I have been assaulted, hurt, beaten, and had numerous assassination attempts on my life. I've been to the hospital more than a thousand three hundred times! I get chased by mods multiple times a day, ninja and civilian, and few do anything to stop it. The third tries, but he's too busy to stop them all. After I get beaten, I go to the hospital and get hurt even more by the doctors who _help _me. The only reason I'm alive is because of the same reason that I was beaten. Because _you_ sealed the fox into me! Thanks! It was really a life changing experience! LITERALLY!" Naruto finished, and glared at his father. Kushina had tears flowing down her cheeks and her head in her hands. Minato glared right back at Naruto.

"What makes you think that you can glare at me, the f-f-fo-" he never finished his sentence as he broke down, the tears falling freely, "I'm sorry Naruto! I-If I had known you were alive I would have come back, saved you! I had to seal the kyuubi into you though, you were the only choice! I had to seal it into a newborn baby, and because I just had a son, I couldn't seal it into someone else! What kind of Hokage would I be then? I know I can never make up for how your life has been, but I promise that I'll be the best father that I can from now on!" He managed to choke out.

Naruto's face softened a bit as he looked back at his parents. "Well, it's not too bad… I mean, Furball actually keeps me pretty good company."

"Furball? You call the most powerful demon of all time Furball?" Minato looked at Naruto ridiculously.

"Hehe… Yep!" Naruto laughed. For the next two minutes Naruto and his father were rolling on the floor laughing, while Kushina had stopped crying and had a small but still sad smile on her face, and Kakashi chuckled . When they had calmed down they turned to Kakashi who had yet to say anything.

"Well, my life has been pretty uneventful, aside from the fact that I'm the sensei of the last Uchiha and Naruto." He said.

"I'm really sorry that I have to do this Naruto, but I have to get some clan scrolls from my old home, but I'll run and be back by tomorrow, ok?" Minato said.

"I do too, but I'll be back by tomorrow as well." Kushina said.

"oh… Ok." Naruto said, sad but he quickly perked up, remembering his date with Hinata.

_Hyuga compound: 7:00pm_

Naruto walked up to the compound to find Hinata already dressed in a formal Kimono, while Naruto was dressed in nicer clothes than he normally wore.

"Hey Hinata! How are you?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"G-good, Naruto." She replied.

"You ready to go?" He questioned.

"Sure, let's go." She answered.

They walked down the main street of the leaf village to one of the few restaurants that still accepted Naruto. They got a table in the far corner of the restaurant, away from most of the other people. Hinata noticed that most of the people around them glared at Naruto before getting up and leaving. There waiter come over and took their order and while their food to arrive they chatted.

"S-so, Naruto… what's happened to you lately?" She asked, not really knowing what else to ask.

"Well… Today there were these two ninja that had just returned after a long time, and they just happened to… uh" He started to say.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Well, they just happened to be my parents." He said. Her eyes widened so large Naruto was sure they would fall out of their sockets. She just sat there staring at him as the waiter put their food on the table.

"Well, Hinata, you're going to have to eat." Naruto Chuckled, "so dig in."

They ate the rest of their dinners in silence as Hinata tried to digest this new information. After they ate they headed back to the Hyuga compound.

"Well Hinata, that was pretty nice. Thanks for going." Naruto said, before leaning in and kissing her lightly on her lips. He turned around to get his few possessions and Hotaru from his old home and then head for his new one.

Hiashi walked out and looked down at Hinata, who was watching Naruto's retreating form.

'You Have no idea how happy you make her, Naruto' He thought.


	3. Chunnin Exams

A/N I received a review or two about having read something like this before. Just to let you guys know, I posted an author's note about combining the chapters… I guess no one really bothers to read those…

I'll just write the chapter now… … …

**Chapter 3**

The chunin Exams

Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his face. He looked around and found that he was in an unfamiliar room.

'Where am I?' He thought. He started to think back to try to remember. Then he started to remember yesterday's events. 'Oh, ya. I- I have parents… and their not dead…'

"MY PARENTS AREN'T DEAD! YEAH!" Naruto yelled. More than a few people had confused looks on their faces and looked towards the sections of houses that Naruto was in. Naruto happily got up and got dressed in his usual attire, then headed down to look through the house. He walked down the second story hallway. There was the master bedroom, with his parent's things inside and the master bedroom connecting to it, two more empty bedrooms, another bathroom, and the guest room, which Naruto had spent the night in. He walked downstairs to check out the first story. There was a kitchen, with a living room and a dining room connecting to it, the entry, and a bathroom.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and looked through the pantry and refrigerator, throwing away everything that was expired. Once he was done he looked through them again to find anything that he could eat, only to be greeted by empty space. He groaned and looked around some more.

He found a safe in the living room with a blood seal on it, then bit his thumb and smeared his blood on it. The safe clicked open and he was greeted with what had to be ten million ryo. Naruto stood there speechless for a few minutes until Hotaru wandered over.

"Hello Naruto." He said.

"Morning Hotaru." Naruto replied, never taking his eyes off of the safe.

"What's in there?" the fox asked, and then looked inside, "Wow… That's a lot of money, isn't it?" Naruto only nodded, still staring at all of the money. After a few minutes, Hotaru wandered away and Naruto finally managed to regain his composure and was about to take some money out for ramen when he heard a voice come from the other side of the room.

"That's the money that me and your mother have in case we need some right now, the rest of it is in a safe in the Hokage tower." Minato said as he walked over to Naruto, having come home from hi trip, and having already put all of his items away.

"The rest of it?" Naruto asked in disbelief, his jaw unhinged, and his left eye twitching as he looked at his father. "How much money do you have?" He asked.

"We," the fourth corrected him as he chuckled at his sons expression. "And about… a hundred million ryo. What did you need it for? Naruto? Naruto?" Naruto had fallen to the floor in utter shock.

From his position on the floor he managed to weakly ask "Do you want to go get some ramen?"

"We might want to wait for your mother. She loves that stuff." He replied.

"Alright… Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Hotaru!" Naruto said getting up from the floor.

"Hotaru? Ok…" Naruto led him upstairs to the guest room where he slept to find Hotaru sleeping on the pillow.

"Umm… Is that a fox?" Minato asked, pointing to Hotaru.

"Yep. Hotaru, wake up!" Naruto poked the fox, waking him up, "Hotaru, this is my dad, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Dad, this is Hotaru, previously of the fox summoning clan, but he was banished because the clan heads are asses."

"Hello." Hotaru said.

Minato, already familiar with talking animals (Foxes aren't any worse than toads), said his hello to the fox stroked him down his back making him make a weird purring-ish sound.

_**A few minutes later**_

Naruto and Minato were sitting at the counter in the kitchen when Kushina walked in. Minato got up and kissed her lightly before he spoke. "Naruto wanted to go out to ramen and we were waiting for you to see if you wanted to come to. Do you?" He asked.

Her eyes lit up at the idea, "Of course!" She walked upstairs and put her things away before they walked out the door to Ichiraku's.

They arrived after a few short minutes, and sat down in the deserted ramen stand.

"Teuchi, Ayame? Can I have a beef miso ramen?" Naruto called out.

"Sure Naruto." Teuchi called out before coming out of the back, looking down at a pot he was drying, "and what do you two w-w-w… K-k-Kushina? M-m-Minato? Bu-bu-but… you… and the kyuubi… Your alive?"

"Yes, I was gone for a while, but I'm back now." Minato replied.

"Gone for a while? Where?" He asked. Minato was about to start his story before a young woman walked out from the back.

"What's all the com-" Ayame started before just staring wide eyed at the three people in front of her, "uh…"

"I was just about to explain." Minato proceeded to tell his story while thier Ramen was being made, then Kushina started hers.

"Wow… So Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage and Kushina huh? Well, Kushina, I'm happy to tell you that Naruto has inherited your love of ramen." Teuchi laughed as he set their ramen in front of them.

When Minato was half-way through his first bowl, and Kushina and Naruto were finishing their fourth bowls, Naruto was grabbed from behind by a chunin, who started to run, a crowd of villagers running behind him. Naruto mule kicked the man in the crotch and started running as the ninja rolled on the floor in pain.

"Come back here demon! We will finish what the fourth finished!" A man yelled, and there were numerous yells of agreements from the rest of the crowd. Out of nowhere, the very man they were talking about appeared before them via body flicker.

"What in the name of Kami are you doing?" He yelled at the crowd. There was stunned silence. No one could believe that, standing in front of them, was the fourth Hokage. An ANBU with long purple hair appeared next to Minato and whispered into his ear.

"WHAT!" He roared. The ANBU whispered something else into his ear.

"Well, it seems that the old man tried. Kushina, guess what, Sarutobi issued a law concerning Naruto and the kyuubi, and now we can kill all of these fools." He said, pulling three pronged kunai out of his weapons pouch. "ANBU, secure the perimeter make sure no one gets out." A squad of ANBU surrounded the crowd.

"L-lord Hokage, surly you down want to actually protect this demon, do you?" One villager called out.

"Demon? Your calling my son a demon? And you think I won't even protect my own child? What kind of parent do you take me for?" The villagers just stood still, jaws agape. Even a few of the ANBU looked towards the Fourth, surprised.

"S-son?" A villager stuttered. Minato's only response was to throw his special kunai into the crowd. The villagers started to back away, then run, only to be greeted by one very pissed Kushina. The next few minutes was filled with systematic slaughtering by two very pissed parents, a squad of ANBU, and a revenge thirsty Jinchuriki.

_**After the massacre**_

"I'm going to talk to Sarutobi" Minato stated simply.

"I'm going too." Kushina said. They both disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walked over to the ramen stall and dropped some money on the counter.

"Well, I guess I should go o team training now." Naruto said, and walked off to the training grounds.

_**Training Ground 8**_

"Where's Naruto? Even Kakashi is here." Sasuke questioned.

"He's probably off doing something with his parents." Kakashi replied, even though the question was rhetorical.

Both Sasuke's head whipped around to Kakashi. "Parents? But, I thought that Naruto's parents were dead." Sasuke asked.

"So did the rest of the world." Kakashi said, "You'll have to ask him, as it's not my place to tell you who they are." Both genin looked at him for a second before looking down the road to find Naruto walking down the road. Their eyes widened, not at him coming down the road, but what he looked like. Naruto was covered almost head to toe in blood, and none of it his own. Hinata proceeded to fall to the ground, out cold, while Sasuke just stared.

"Uh… Naruto, care to explain?" Kakashi asked.

"It was another mob, but this time my dad was there, so it turned out a bit differently than normal. It kind of sucks that I had a mob come after me too, it was the first one in nearly a month."

"So, you and you parents are just walking around, covered in blood, after killing a crowd of villagers?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, me and my mom are, my dad wasn't in one place long enough to get blood on him."

"Wait, he used _that _jutsu?"

"He was pretty pissed off."

"… I almost feel sorry for those villagers."

"I don't."

"I can imagine. Well, anyway, now for the reason we were here, next mo-"Kakashi started before he was interrupted.

"Wait a second, who are your parents that they can get away with killing a crowd of people?" Sasuke demanded.

"Anybody can get away with that if they broke the thirds law about attacking me." Naruto replied.

"Wait, you have a law about attacking you?"

"Ya, it happens pretty often. Or at least it used too, it hasn't really happened since I became a ninja."

"Should I ask?"

"… Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell this to anyone else, it's an S-class secret."

"Then how come you can tell it to me?"

"Because it's to protect me. Well, when the fox attacked the village thirteen years ago, it was never actually killed, but only sealed into a new born baby, the fourth Hokage's son, who holds the fox from attacking the village, but it labeled as a demon and a monster for it."

"So... you have the kyuubi sealed in you and your dad is the fourth hokage?" sasuke asked.

"Pretty much."

"…"

"Alright, so next month the chunin exams will be held here in the leaf village, and I'm recommending all of you for it. I'm not saying that you have to go, so don't feel pressured and fell like you do have to go. Here are the forms. If you want to take part in the exams, go to room three hundred and one of the academy. The first part will take place there, and there will be two other parts to the exam. If you choose to go, then good luck to you." Kakashi handed them three pieces of paper, then pulled out his book and walked away.

"So, are both of you guys going to take the exams?" Naruto asked.

"I will, I'm going to become a chunin, and become stronger to kill my brother." Sasuke stated with determination.

"I-I will if you're going to Naruto." Hinata said.

"You know, you don't have to take them just because I am." Naruto told her.

"I-I know, but I will anyways."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"See ya." Sasuke said and walked away.

"Goodbye Naruto." Hinata said, and she started to walk away as well.

"Wait, Hinata, maybe you could come to meet my parents later, do you want to?" Naruto asked.

"A-alright." She replied. Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he walked away, most likely to catch up on lost ramen, leaving Hinata to blush madly as she walked home.

_**The Hokage's Office**_

Sarutobi was sitting in his office viciously fighting off his worst enemy. Paperwork.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU KAMI DAMNED PAPER!" He screamed.

As he was cursing at the papers, a voice came from the shadows of the room, next to the bookcase. "Old man, you have one hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"Who's there? Come out at once." The Hokage commanded. When the man who had spoken stepped out of the shadows, the pipe dropped from Sarutobi's mouth. He quickly put his hands into a seal and yelled release, but when he looked again, the fourth Hokage was still standing there, glaring at him.

"M-Minato, you… your alive?"

"Yes, I left the village when I thought my wife and son were dead, but I returned when I found that they weren't. I happened to be eating some ramen with Naruto and Kushina today, and something happened."

"He didn't get attacked, did he?"

"Oh, he did old man, and you're going to tell us what the _fuck _is going on is this village." Kushina said from right behind the current Hokage, startling him and making him jump.

"Ok, ok." The third replied, "Well, when you _'died' _everyone looked at Naruto, and all they saw was the kyuubi. I told the village that he was no more dangerous than a sealed kunai, but they didn't believe me, I told them your '_last_' wish, but they disregarded it, I put laws into place, but they proceeded, regardless of their own safety. The laws protecting Naruto are the cause of the most deaths in this village, aside from ninja battles. I've done all I can, but even some of the ANBU I assigned to protect him sometimes try to kill him. I'm sorry, but I've done all I can, and it's still not enough."

"What about adopting him?" Minato asked.

"The papers get _lost _whenever they go through the civilian side of the council."

"Well, I suppose it's not your fault then. He's staying at our house now, and so are we, but don't announce our presence just yet. I want to reveal myself at the end of this year's chunin exams. Possibly by shaking the winner of the tournaments hand… who knows, but don't tell anyone yet." Minato told him, but before the other man could reply, both the fourth and his wife had disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_**Later That Night**_

Kushina and Minato had just returned home from their conversation with the third, and sat down with some scrolls, waiting for Naruto to get home. After a few minutes he walked into the door, with Hinata walking behind him.

"Hi mom, hi dad." He said as he walked into the house.

"Hi Naruto. Who's this?" Minato asked, gesturing towards Hinata.

"This is Hinata Hyuga. She's my… Girlfriend I guess." Naruto replied, his answer making her blush.

"You guess?" Kushina was the one to speak up this time.

"I don't really have much experience in this, so I don't really know." He complained.

"I'll just take the I guess as a yes." Minato said, then spoke again, "So are you going to yes stand there blushing or are you going to come over and sit down." Hinata walked over shakily and sat down next to very possibly the most powerful man ever to be born inside of the walls of the leaf village. The rest of the next few hours were spent by the Hinata and Naruto's parents trying to get to know each other.

As Hinata walked home she was still trying to process the fact that the fourth Hokage was alive this entire time, and not only that but Naruto's father as well. She walked past the guards at the front of the Hyuga compound.

"Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi was looking for you. I think that he is in his study." One guard said.

"Thank you." She said. Hinata walked into her father's study. The room was rather plain, with a desk, a chair and a stack of papers. The only thing that made it personal was a picture of Hiashi, Hannabi, Hinata, and Hiashi's wife Murasaki.

"Father, what did you need?" She asked.

"Hinata, some of the elders are… kind of angry about your relationship with Naruto. They say it is not right for you to be with him and they demand that you sever your ties with him. I don't want you to but it's hard to persuade them normally, and they're not swaying on this issue. I'll try to get them to allow it, but I don't think I'll be able to. I just wanted to warn you. I just wish that Minato was alive, then I would be able to tell them that he is the son of the fourth Hokage, and they would have no problems with it." Hiashi said, muttering the last part under his breath. "So, where have you been anyway, Hinata."

"I-i was at Naruto's house, meeting his parents." Hiashi just stared at her for a second before falling on the ground, laughing.

"What is it, father?" Hinata asked when her father fell over.

"Nothing, my daughter, just irony. But now, there is no need to worry about the elders breaking apart your relationship… I hope at least. You can leave if you wish now." Hiashi dismissed her once he stopped laughing. Hinata walked out of the study and headed to her room.

_**The Next Day, Leaf Ninja Academy**_

Team Kakashi walked up the first set of stairs to the second floor, and saw a crowd of people around the door with the sign that said three hundred one above it, even though it was only the second floor. They immediately stopped with a dumbfounded expression.

"This is possibly among the most dumb things I've ever seen a crowd of people do." Naruto said.

"Should we tell them? It would mean that we would have more competition, but it would also make them think that we're stronger than them." Sasuke asked.

"No, we shouldn't tell them, we need to eliminate the competition, and not only that, but if they thought we were stronger, then they would come after us to get rid of the biggest threat first." Naruto answered.

"Right." The three ninja all walked upstairs to where the real exam room was. There were already a few teams sitting in the room, but the majority of them were still downstairs. They waited a for the first part of the exam to start. During the time they were waiting the rest of the rookie nine as well as another leaf team consisting of a girl who's hair was up in two buns, a Hyuga, and a kid with a bowl haircut, intense bushy eyebrows, and a full body spandex suit.

With five minutes left before the exam started, Naruto looked around and counted the teams who had arrived. There were seven sand teams, ten leaf teams, three cloud teams, four mist teams, a sound team, grass team, and a rock team. Twenty seven teams, eighty one ninjas. Naruto smirked, this was going to be more of a challenge then he originally thought.

A man wearing a bandana forehead protector walked into the room and looked over the teams.

"Alright! Everyone shut up!" The man commanded. "I'm Ibiki, and I'm your proctor for the first part of the exams. This will be a written test. Your will start with then points, and for every time you are caught cheating you will have a point deducted. For every incorrect answer, you will also lose a point. The tenth question will be given at the end of the test. Oh, and if you fail, then your entire team does as well." The last part sent murmurs through the gathered ninja.

The papers were passed out and the seating was rearranged the test was begun. Naruto activated his Kosokume and switched papers with someone who looked like he was doing well. Said ninja was working steadily on his test, until he blinked, then his paper was blank again. Sasuke activated his sharingan and copied the movement of the pencil from the man sitting in front of him. Hinata activated her Byakugan and copied the answers off of another person.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata turned over their papers before anyone else. During the next half hour, almost half of the teams were eliminated. After a while Ibiki called out for everyone to stop.

"Alright, now for the tenth question, but before we start, there are a few extra rules that apply to the third question. The first is that if you take this question and fail, not only will you and you team be failed, but you will be barred from taking the exam ever again." There was a roar of disapproval from the remaining genin.

"Then what was the point of the rest of the test? This is ridiculous!" One called out.

"There are plenty of other people here that have taken this exam before, so how are they still here?" Another asked.

"This year you were just unlucky enough to get me as a proctor. Is there any who would like to leave now?" Ibiki asked. More than a few hands went into the air. The teams of the ninjas who had left were escorted out. "Is there anyone else who would like to quit?" He asked again. When there was no one else, he continued, "Well then, you all pass! Congratulations. This test was not only to weed out those who couldn't correctly gather intel, which is the highest currency on the battlefield, but to test the nerve and resolve of you as well. Sometimes a Chunin, as a leader of a team, must choose between two big decisions. If they choose the wrong one, then it leads to death, but if they choose the right one, then they live, and possibly save more lives as well. Being a chunin is more than just –"

Ibiki was cut off as something crashed through the window. Four kunai flew out from the spinning object and stuck in the ceiling and the Floor. A sign was attached to the kunai that read 'Anko Mitarashi: Procter for the second exam. A woman stood up, wearing nothing but a fishnet undershirt, a mini-skirt and a trench coat, leaving little to the imagination. A few men in the classroom got spontaneous nosebleeds.

"Anko, you're too early… again…" Ibiki said.

Ignoring him Anko looked over the remaining teams. There were five teams from the leaf, three from the sand, three from the cloud, one from the sound, and one from the rain.

"Thirty six genin left Ibiki. Are you losing your touch?" She asked.

"No, this year's genin are just exceptional." Ibiki replied.

"Alright, maggots, I'm Anko Mitarashi, your proctor for the second exam, and by the time I'm done with you, there's only gonna be twelve of you left. Be at training ground forty four in half an hour, or you'll be failed." She yelled, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The chunin hopefuls got up and started to walk out of the room. Naruto walked through the doorway and bumped into a cloud ninja. He looked over and felt something familiar about her. She had blond hair tied back into a ponytail, and slanted eyes. She turned to look at him as well and they stopped and looked at each other for a few seconds before they turned away and walked away, each trying to remember where they knew the other from.

_**The Forest of Death**_

"Alright! Welcome to training ground forty four, also known as the forest of death. Here's how this part of the exam will work. You and your team have three days to get to the center of the forest to the tower, but to pass you must get a heaven and earth scroll. Each of your teams will get one of the two at the beginning. You must take the scroll from other teams to pass. You may kill if you deem it necessary." Anko yelled, "Now, we need you all to sign this waver, just so we don't start wars when you get your ass killed."

All of the assembled Ninja walked over to the booth and picked up wavers, which they then proceeded to sign. After they had turned in their wavers, they were given scrolls and assigned gates. They waited a few minutes and the gates were opened. All of the teams launched off towards the center of the forest.

Team seven ran along at near top speed, being wary for enemy teams. After about ten minutes of running they saw three figures jumping through the trees. Both teams diverted their path to the other group. When they were about twenty feet away and they could see each other they stopped and stared each other down. The other team was from the cloud, the one with the familiar kunoichi. The other two ninja on her team were men, one had short brown hair and was about medium height, and the other had shoulder length black hair, was tall, and appeared to be the leader, judging by the fact that he was at the point of the formation.

"Sasuke, you take the one with black hair, Hinata, you take the one with the brown hair, and I'll get the kunoichi." Naruto told them. They both nodded and launched themselves at the two enemy ninja, while Naruto just stared at the other blond.

"Before we fight, have we met before?" He asked.

"I don't know. What's your name?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yugito Nii." With that they launched at each other.

Naruto started it off by launching a roundhouse kick at Yugito, which she ducked under and swept Naruto's legs. Yugito punched Naruto in the chest as he fell to the ground, and he smashed into the tree behind him. She ran forward to follow up only to be countered by a flaming dragon coming out of the crater Naruto was in.

"Dual Release: Pressured Great Dragon Fire!" He yelled. She barely managed to dodge the dragon by jumping to the left onto another tree.

Yugito went through a series of hand signs then yelled "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" then sprayed water from her mouth and went through another set of hand signs. "Lightning release: Wave of inspiration!" Electricity flickered along her hands, which then jumped to the water that was spraying at Naruto. Naruto managed to peel himself off of the tree and almost managed to dodge the water and electricity. Just as he was about to get out of the way of the attack, the water sprayed against his leg, carrying the electricity with it. Naruto just had time to turn his head and eyes enough to look right at Yugito. Keeping up the technique, she noticed that the whites of his eyes had turned yellow.

'What the hell?' She wondered, right before she found herself where Naruto was only seconds before, and him where she was. She received the rest of the attack the she had directed at Naruto before she canceled the technique. Both fell to the ground, unable to move after the electricity disabled their nerves communications. The only movement either of them had was the occasional muscle twitch. Naruto, whose head had landed at an angle where he could see Yugito, noticed a deep blue chakra emanating off of her, before she got up like nothing had happened.

'Interesting' He thought, 'she's also a Jinchuriki. Well, two can play this game. HEY FURBALL! I need some more of your chakra here.'

"**I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me that.**" The fox replied, before sending some chakra to him. He waited for a few seconds so the chakra could clear the electricity out of his system before he rose to his feet.

"Nine, you?" He asked.

"Two." She replied. They launched at each other faster than most could see, engaging in a taijutsu match. They moved so fast that they would have only looked like black blurs to any that were watching. The brief exchange ended when Yugito went flying into a tree. She quickly got up and launched three kunai at Naruto. At first they looked like they were badly thrown and Naruto wouldn't have to move to dodge them, but to Naruto's bijuu chakra enhanced eyes, the wires connecting them to each other and his opponent were clear as day. He jumped over the wires, but they flared with chakra and curved back at him. Naruto pulled out a three kunai and threw then, pinning the kunai to the ground. He turned around to reengage her again, only to be met with her fist. He flew into a tree, creating a large crater. Yugito rushed at him again and threw her fist at him, but only received a knee to the chest. He then punched her into the ground, making yet another crater.

"Dual Release: Searing rock prison!" He called. Four walls of rock rose out of the ground, and then a roof formed over the top, trapping Yugito inside.

"Dual Release: Pressured Great Dragon Fire!" The huge dragon sped towards Yugito at incredible speeds.

"Lighting Release: Shock Wave!" Yugito called out. A huge wave of electricity sped towards Naruto, but he burst through with his palm flaming.

"Fire Release: Solar Palm!" He yelled as he sped towards Yugito, but she grabbed his arm and swung him, making him crash trough the side of the prison jutsu. Naruto let the jutsu collapse, but as it fell to the ground Yugito launched out, running strait at Naruto, but she was forced to stop as a wall of sand sprang up between the two.

"Mother says that you're like me. You'll be so much fun to kill! I. Want. Your. BLOOD!" A redheaded boy with black circles around his eyes, the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead, and a gourd on his back cackled madly.

"Garra, these two are powerful, don't do this." A girl with four pigtails spoke up.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." Garra said. She shrank back, not wanting to get in his way. The sand flowed out of the gourd on his back, then shot forward at Naruto and Yugito. They both dodged and Yugito launched at Naruto as Naruto flew at Garra. As he flew, red chakra started to leak out of Naruto that was so dense it looked like a liquid. The chakra formed a fox tail behind him and the rest covered him completely. As he hit the ground in front of Garra, the sand shot up to protect him, but Naruto disappeared, only to reappear behind him. Before he could react, Naruto's fist collided with the back of his head, sending him tumbling forward. When he rose again, there was sand falling from where he was punched. Before he could move to attack Garra again, Yugito landed a solid roundhouse kick to his stomach, causing him to cough up a small amount of blood.

Naruto grabbed her leg and swung her around, releasing her at the right time so that she would fly into Garra's sand. The sand formed into spikes, forcing her to twist around in midair to stop herself from being skewered. As she was jumping back from the spikes, Naruto grabbed her again, this time by the arm and the waist, and disappeared, before coming into sight again behind Garra, then throwing her at him. As soon as he was finished, his cloak of chakra disappeared, but the Kyuubi's chakra was still there.

Naruto shot off towards his teammates, who were still fighting, and grabbed them both before running off in the general direction of the tower. He continued to run as the other teams looked ran after them, aside from Garra and Yugito.

"Naruto, what about the scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"I pickpocketed the kunoichi for it." He replied.

"Nice one, now where to?"

"The tower of course."

"Right." With that they sped towards the middle of the forest. After a few minutes they dropped to the ground as Hinata spoke up.

"T-there's someone behind us, a grass ninja, but their reserves are above the level of even the Hokage." She informed them.

"What?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide, and then he regained his composure and told his teammates, "be on guard and watch each other's backs." All of team seven activated their respective Kekkei Genkai's. Suddenly a pale skinned grass ninja jumped from the trees above, riding on the head of a large snake. Naruto quickly grabbed both of his teammate's arms and looked at a tree branch above them. They disappeared right before the giant snake crashed down where they were standing. Naruto disappeared once again before reappearing a fraction of a second later right where he was standing, but the head of the snake had multiple kunai with explosive notes attached to it. They exploded a moment later, spraying the blood of the snake all over the small clearing, and launching the grass ninja into a nearby tree.

"Be careful, if I'm right, we're fighting Orochimaru of the sannin, who's way above our levels." Naruto warned.

"Ok. Can we get away from him though?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe, if we can get to a high tree I might be able to get us away from him, but it won't be easy." With that said, Sasuke threw four shuriken at the sannin, that, at first glance appeared to be horrible thrown, but were really attached by wires. Orochimaru made no move to dodge, despite knowing the wires were there. The shuriken wrapped around the trunk of the tree behind him that he had just gotten out of, pinning him to the tree. Sasuke went through a few hand signs and called "Fire release: Dragon Fire Technique! " The flames traveled along to cords, burning the snake-sannin. His screams of pain echoed through the forest.

When the fire died, team seven saw a disgusting sight. The skin was peeing off of the sannin's face, revealing his skin to be so pale it was white. He chuckled as he reached up and pulled the rest of the skin off of his face. Team seven looked on, appalled at the sight before them.

"Kukuku… Sasuke-kun… your even stronger than I thought you would be… you will be mine!" He stated, and continued laughing maniacally.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked, looking confused. The snake's neck suddenly extended on a direct course towards Sasuke. His mouth was just above Sasuke's neck, who, along with the rest of his team, were frozen in fear from the killing intent that snake was releasing, when the traitor sannin felt a huge blast of foul chakra coming from beside him.

Naruto cried out in pain as the red chakra engulfed him, forming a single tail around his physical one. The whisker marks on his cheeks became larger, his fingernails elongated into sharp claws, and his eyes became red and slitted.

"Stay away from him pedophile!" Naruto yelled and brought his claw down on his neck, cutting his head clean off.

"You… You killed one of the sannin…" Sasuke said astounded.

"No… He's still alive." Naruto told him. Sure enough a new Orochimaru pulled his way out of the old one's mouth. Naruto launched himself at the snake, with his arm extended forward. The snake delivered a heavy punch to Naruto's head, making him fly back at incredible speeds, crashing through several trees, before Orochimaru turned to Sasuke.

"Kukuku… now, where were we?" he asked. His neck extended and he bit Sasuke on the neck before he could react, making him scream and fall to the ground, a weird symbol on his neck. Just then another large blast of chakra was felt from where Naruto laid, this one multiple times larger than the first. Naruto stood up, four tails of chakra swishing madly behind him. The chakra was mixed with his own blood, his eyes where glowing white orbs, his mouth a jagged line, and a black mask of chakra over his face.

"**You…**"He rasped out,"** You will pay for hurting my successor... prepare to feel pain beyond your puny mortal mind can comprehend.**" Red and blue spheres leaked out from his body, then formed into a small black ball in front of his mouth which started to compress even more, until it was the size of the end of a thumb.

'_Such control… even I couldn't survive an attack of that much concentrated chakra.'_ Orochimaru though before going through a few hand seals. "Summoning jutsu." He said before Naruto reached out and grabbed the small ball in front of him. He threw the ball at the large gates that rose out of the ground from Orochimaru's jutsu. In a burst of speed, he grabbed both of his teammates by their collars, as to not burn them with the Kyuubi's chakra. He threw them under the roots of a nearby tree just as the ball contacted the first gate. The explosion could be seen from anywhere in the leaf village. When it cleared, there was a valley extending almost the entire mile to the edge of the forest, anything in it completely obliterated. The only thing inside of it was a badly injured Orochimaru, who had somehow managed to survive, but was holding his left arm, which was burned slightly.

"I'm done here, but before I leave I own you something for that demon. He went through a string of hand signs before his fingertips glowed blue. He disappeared for a second before he appeared before Naruto, his hand in his stomach. The charka around him started to recede before it completely disappeared, and Orochimaru shot off.

Naruto screamed in pain as the sealing jutsu the ex-sannin placed on his stomach did its job and started to turn part of the skin on his right hand purple, while making it shrivel up until it was purple skin and bone. Hinata caught him as he collapsed and put him under the tree with Sasuke.

_**Naruto's Mindscape: Kyuubi's Seal**_

Naruto walked up to the cage that held the nine tails and sat down.

"**Hello kit. I'm trying to get that extra seal off of you right now, but it's not very easy**" The demon informed him.

"I would be surprised if it wasn't… So will I get that part of my hand back again or no?" He asked.

"**You should, there might be some scars, but nothing that the genjutsu won't fix… at least to other people…**"

"That's fine… so is there anything else that I should know?"

"**First of all, something I forgot to inform you of. Every time you overuse my chakra, you'll have more of it after, so after this, most of your hand should be scarred. Second, is that once I break the extra seal, all of my chakra that you have will break free and you'll have to expend it first so you don't accidentally call on more.**"

"Right."

_**The next day**_

"Ok, I can see Sasuke under that tree. On my command we'll move in and kill him." Dosu said to his team, the only sound team in the exam. The others just nodded and got ready. After a few seconds they launched forward and aimed right for Hinata, only to be stopped by two massive chakra spikes. One from Naruto and the other from Sasuke. Sasuke was engulfed in purple chakra while Naruto was engulfed in red. They both looked at the sound ninja and then each other.

"You know…" Naruto started," The scroll I got was burned by my chakra, and we need a new one."

"I think I know the perfect place to get one." Sasuke said, and turned his attention at the sound ninja. They both shot forward at inhuman speeds, striking Zaku and Kin, the other two sound ninja, before turning to Dosu. They shot at him, only for him to hit his arm, making both leaf ninja fall to their knees and hold their ears. They threw up on the ground a moment later. Naruto was hit by several senbon with bells attached from the side, making him see everything distorted and multiplied, while Sasuke was hit by a blast of wind. Naruto ripped out the senbon as his chakra spiked, then started to drop. He threw the needles at kin, while Sasuke got up and appeared behind Zaku, holding the sound ninjas arms behind his back.

"You seem to be proud of these arms of yours." Sasuke said as he smiled with a smile that sent chills down Hinata's spine. There was a sickening crack as he pulled harder and broke both of Zaku's arms, making him scream in pain. At the same time Naruto delivered a bone shattering punch to the disoriented Kin's jaw. Dosu looked around before he set his teams scroll on the ground. He quickly grabbed both of his downed teammates and ran away.

Both the foul chakra of Naruto and Sasuke died down until they fell to their knees, breathing hard. Once they managed to get under the roots of the tree, they both looked at each other and Hinata.

"Ok, Naruto… what the hell happened to you when you fought the snake and why did you say 'your successor'?" Sasuke demanded.

"… ok, Sasuke, what I'm about to tell both of you could get me killed if you tell it to anybody else, got it?" Hinata nodded and Sasuke hesitated for a moment before he nodded as well, "Well, as I told you earlier today, I have the kyuubi sealed inside of me. But what I didn't tell you, or another living soul, is that I'm actually taking over the power of the kyuubi, and will soon be the new kyuubi, and the old one will be a minor kyuubi."

Both of him teammates looked at him with wide eyes before Hinata went unconscious.

_**Forest of Death Tower**_

After they woke Hinata up, they went to the tower in the center, and managed to decipher a message on the wall. They then opened the scrolls and Iruka appeared, then explained to them that they passed the test and should wait in the tower for the second test to finish. They agreed and went to heal and rest before the third test.

(A/N) Hey, just a question, should I put in lemons or not, I'll put up a poll if you want to vote.


	4. Chunnin Exams Part II

I'MNOTCRAZY1- _What the heck do you mean by Naruto's entire hand being scarred? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever. If it is made up of scar tissue, it would not be able to be used as a hand. It would be without musculature and would be just skin. If Naruto is able to regenerate the muscle, then there's no reason why there would be scar tissue. it would, though, be a lot more pink (temporarily) than the rest of his arm/body._

Ok, first, I said his hand would be _scarred_, not _a scar_. And second, how do you know that having a lack of chakra control due to nearly infinite reserves wouldn't make the fox accidentally turn some of the muscle into scar tissue? I'm just saying, because it's from a Anime/Manga, we don't fully know everything about chakra. It could work differently then we think it does.

Tristan76- _I would imagine that Naruto or Minato would either completely remove the seal while integrating that chakra of the Cursed Seal into Sasuke's own, and in the process, kill the piece of Orochimaru's Soul that was in said seal. I think it would be pointless to remove the seal and Sasuke gets no benefit from having it put on in the first place._

Hell, maybe with Naruto using Kyubi's chakra, he could destroy the seal and give Sasuke a power boost. Same with Anko. Oh! Here's an unusual pairing for Sasuke, him and Anko! I think it be rather unique. Since if Sasuke's which is more advanced than her own, can be removed and him gaining a boost of power; the same should apply to her, no?

Until then, Later.

OK, so maybe one of them will integrate the chakra while destroying the seal. I never said they wouldn't… not that I was planning on it. So, I might do that. Do you really mind if I use these ideas? Tell me in another review if you don't want me to. And as for the Anko and Sasuke pairing, that's another good idea, but the Sasuke pairing is already filled at this point.(Check the mid-story A/N's and you'll find out who.)

Sharpy-san - _Excellent fic do far. I'm excited about the next chapter!_

I think you are makong Sasuke a bit too OOC. I realise you want him to be good, but you have to tone it down a bit. Make him unsocial and a bit hostile to people. Not too much, just a little to make him 'Sasuke'.

Other than that extremely small problem (which might

I add is totally just an opinion) I only hope you don't give Naruto the scars. The concept of that is a bit lame and scars are for people like Deadpool; I hate scars too.

Again all the issues stated above are merely opinions. It's your story. Never let a reader dictate a story.

Lastly, add lemons. They are great for practicing imagery, and are great devices for character development if use properly. Don't worry about offending people with them; ask them to skip over the lemon if they whine.

You have a valid point, and I kind of realize that Sasuke is OC now, and I'll try to patch that up a bit after this. Also, I'm kind of regretting that whole scar thing now to, so I'll fix that as well. Also, thank you for understanding the whole "The writer owns the story" Thing. Thanks. Oh, and one more thing. You might be the only person who actually has a valid reason to put lemons in. I never thought I'd see the day.

A/N: Sorry about the REALLY long delay between updates. I got a Trojan virus and I had to delete everything on my hard drive, including my nearly finished chapter 4… about 3 times. Somehow the virus managed to stay on my computer, so it took me a while to get rid of it. Thanks for waiting! Now to our feature presentation.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Chunnin Exams part 2

Naruto awoke on the third day after his and his team's arrival at the tower. He got up and got dressed in his usual attire, then walked down stairs to the room where they had talked to Iruka. All of the other teams had already arrived and were standing in line. Naruto fell in line with his team, behind Hinata. He looked around at the other teams. There were five teams, including his, that were in the room. There was his, Yugito's, Garra's, Team Ten, and one team standing off to the side. The team that standing away from the others only had two members left. One was still unconscious and therefore they could not complete the second part of the exam. One wore a black mask that covered everything but his eyes. The other was wearing large round glasses that he kept adjusting.

"Alright, maggots, listen up. Hayate will explain the rules of the third exam!" Anko called out.

"*Cough* I'm *cough*Hayate, and I'll be your proctor for the third *cough* part of the Chunnin exam." He said. "Here's how *cough* the third exam will work. *cough* It will be an elimination tournament. There will be six first round fights. You will each draw a number that will *cough* determine who you fight. The winners will move on to fight in the semi-*cough*finals. There will be three semi-final rounds. The winners of these rounds will move on to a final *cough* three person free for all round. Now, will all of the remaining teams *cough* come up and draw a number out of this bowl."

All twelve of the contestants walked up to the bowl that Hayate held and blindly picked out a slip of paper with a number on it.

Once they had all gotten a slip and returned to their original spots, Hayate spoke up. "*cough* ok, now that you have your numbers, here are the *cough* matches.

Shikamaru Vs. Tamari

Naruto Vs Sasuke

Choji Vs Kankuro

Henjin (Yugito's Tall teammate) Vs Ino

Garra Vs Damu (Yugito's other teammate)

Hinata Vs Yugito

"Alright, now that *cough*you have your fights, you will all have one month to train and rest. *cough* Good luck." He finished before he and all of the other proctors disappeared in various forms of body flickers.

The different teams went their different ways, most towards the door they came in.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto awoke the next morning to the sun glaring in his face. He looked at the clock. It read 5:30.

'When did the sun start drinking coffee?' Naruto thought. He reluctantly got up and got dressed, then went downstairs. He quickly smelled his favorite food, ramen. He ran, following the smell, to the kitchen. He slid in, and found his dad standing over a stove cooking ramen.

"Good morning, son." Minato said, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well, until I learned that the sun likes his morning caffeine." Naruto replied. Minato just chuckled and returned to cooking ramen. After a few minutes, he pulled the ramen off the stove and served it into three bowls.

"RAMEN!" The fourth called. Before Naruto could ask why he called that, Kushina was in the kitchen, fully dressed and practically drooling over the ramen. Naruto just shook his head and grabbed a bowl, sat down and dug in.

"So, do you need someone to train you for the chunnin exam finals?" Minato asked Naruto halfway through the meal.

"uhh, how'd you know about that?"

Naruto asked with his mouth full. Kushina hit him on the back of the head and spoke up, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Minato chuckled and answered Naruto's question, "I had to take the chunnin exams too you know."

"Oh, right… But I guess so. I thought Kakashi was going to train me."

"Most of the time ninja's who take the final part of the chunnin exam each get their own teachers. It helps incase teammates fight each other, that way they won't know how each other fight."

"Oh, ok. So, ya, I guess that I do need a teacher."

"In that case, I'll be your teacher for the month."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes shining.

"Of course" Minato replied, chuckling.

_**Later that day**_

"Alright," Minato began, "I want to find out how strong you are right now, so I'm going to fight you, but I won't go all out." They were standing in the middle of training field seven, by the wooden poles.

"Ok, but don't expect me to win." Naruto said.

"I don't." He replied. Before Naruto could respond, Minato disappeared. Naruto just managed to bend backwards as a fist flew over his head. A leg appeared swiping at his. He continued his backward motion and did three back flips, skidding to a halt. He sidestepped another punch, and then grabbed the arm grunted and threw his father. Minato twisted in midair and landed on his feet, skidding.

Before he could turn around he heard Naruto yell. "Dual Release: Pressured Great Dragon Fire!" Minato jumped, releasing a burst of chakra from his feet. He cleared the dragon by ten feet and landed behind Naruto, and ducked as a fist flew over his head. He punched Naruto in the stomach and chased after him as he flew across the ground. He started running even faster when he saw his son start going through hand signs.

"Tri Release: Vacuum Volcano!" He yelled. Lava shot from the ground all but the leading foot being instantly cooled by water. Before he could do anything all the air was sucked out, flying through the rapidly closing hole in the top. The dirt under him suddenly turned to mud, making him lose his balance. The top of the cone closed and left no air inside the structure.

Naruto had finished the seals for his final jutsu and pulled out a slip of paper from his tool pouch, just as his dad flew out of the cone of lava rock, his hand stretched out with a spiraling blue ball on it. He skidded to a stop and stopped to breathe in air and catch his breath. He looked up when Naruto called out his jutsu.

"Tri Release: Exploding Pressured Great Fire Dragon!" The huge dragon of fire had a large chunk of rock in its head. Still slightly out of breath he could only jump to the side, dodging the fire by only a foot. Suddenly he felt a strong, dry wind, and the dragon turned and circled around him. Its head melted into its tail and after the half second to took for him to jump the dragon started to fade.

'I guess he doesn't have enough chakra to keep up an attack like that.' He though, just before a blinding explosion ripped the air apart from the stone that was in the dragons head. He was thrown violently away, landing sixty feet from where he stood a mere three seconds before. He got to his feet and shook his head, only to see Naruto charging at him. He disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, who wouldn't dodge the punch to the back of his head. As soon as he hit the ground, he found his hands and feet bound by ninja wire.

"Wow, you did better than I expected, but I still didn't go anywhere near all out. Nice job son. So what was that attack that you did before? The one that exploded?"

"First can you untie me?" Naruto replied. After his dad untied him, he continued, "It's the same thing as the Dual Release: Pressured Great Dragon Fire, but I have that stone in its head. That stone has three layers. The middle one is filled with pure liquid oxygen. It takes a lot of chakra, but it makes the explosion a lot bigger. The Inside layer is made of incredibly dense rock to keep the explosion of the explosive tag pressurized from the point that the tail touches the head. The very pressurized explosion releases all of the pressure at once, which is held by the amplified by the oxygen, then held for a brief second by the outside layer to make the initial part of the explosion the most powerful. It makes the target take the most of the attack combined instead of being thrown away by only a fraction of a blast."

Minato just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "…What?"

Naruto just laughed and then clarified, "It makes the explosion a lot bigger."

"Ok..."

"So, what was that attack you used to break out of the rock cone earlier?"

"That, is an attack I will teach you eventually. It s called the rasengan."

"The spiraling sphere?"

"Yes. Ok, we'll get started on that tomorrow, I need some things for that. Today I'm going to teach you something else. It's called summoning."

"I learned that a couple of weeks ago."

"From where? Does the academy teach summoning now?"

"No. You remember Hotaru right?"

"Yes, was he a summoning animal?"

"He used to be, but he got banished because he wasn't very good at fighting."

"Oh. So how's your genjutsu?"

"I only know I few. For pranks and stuff like that."

"Alright, I guess we'll work on that."

_**The Next Day**_

"OK, now I'm going to teach you how to do the rasengan. First, take this water balloon." Minato instructed, then continued, "Then using only your chakra, burst the balloon. I'll show you." He held out the water balloon. For a second nothing happened, then all of a sudden, the balloon started to stretch in every direction, creating large bumps on the surface, then it burst.

"Now you try." He instructed. Naruto grabbed a balloon out of the bag and started to swirl his chakra inside of it. He kept moving the water in it faster and faster, but it stayed whole. Minato nodded and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't you going to tell me how to do this?" Naruto called after him.

"This is something that's better learned by yourself." Ex-Hokage replied. Naruto returned to his concentration on the balloon. He looked at it for a second then started again. After an hour of trying to pop the ball, he finally took a break. He slid down the trunk of the tree and looked up to see his dad leaning against a nearby tree watching him.

"So you're not going to help me?" He asked.

"I told you, you need to learn this by yourself." Minato replied, "But I did bring you lunch." He help up a bowl of ramen and watched as Naruto practically teleported to the bowl. Before he could even tell him to slow down, the bowl was half empty. Once he had finished, Naruto picked the balloon back up and was about to begin again when he stopped.

'Why did his expand in almost every direction when mine doesn't expand in any?' He though. He thought for a few more seconds he began again. He began to concentrate again, but this time the ball expanded in multiple directions, like his fathers. He strained harder as the water balloon stretched even further. When it looked as if it couldn't stretch any further it burst, showering Naruto with water. He grinned at his father, who was looking at the space the water balloon had previously filled with wide eyes.

"It, it took me a month to figure out how to burst that balloon." He said, with astonishment clear in his voice.

"We'll it helps that you showed me first." Naruto replied.

"I guess so. We'll I guess we'll get to work on genjutsu again, and I'll get what we'll need for the second part of the jutsu tomorrow."

Naruto looked at where the balloon was a second ago. "Maybe I should have taken longer to pop the balloon." Minato just chuckled and began to instruct him on genjutsu.

_**Training ground Eight**_

"Just take this piece of paper and push some chakra into it, and it should tell you your affinities. If your fire it will turn to ash, lighting will make it crumple, earth will turn it to dust, wind will cut it, and water will make it damp. Try it." Kakashi instructed. Sasuke took the paper and channeled some chakra into it. Most of it crumpled, but a fourth of the paper turned into ash.

"OK, lighting and fire. Well, because you have a lighting affinity, there's a move that I want to teach you. It's the only original move that I have in my arsenal. Chidori." Kakashi continued.

"Ok, so how do you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, first we need to teach you to use your element. To do that I'm going to teach you another jutsu. The shadow clone jutsu." Kakashi showed him the special hand sign for the jutsu, "And just make a clone like normally but use more chakra. And remember, once you master this, don't teach it to anyone without my consent. It's a forbidden jutsu and should be treated as such." Sasuke just grunted and tried the jutsu. The air next to him poofed into smoke, but when it cleared, there was nothing there. He tried again but had the same result. He narrowed his eyes and tried again, but this time pumped a lot more chakra into it. The entire clearing they were standing in exploded into smoke, and Sasuke collapsed onto one knee. Kakashi's one visible eye widened as he looked around and saw what had to be three hundred clones of Sasuke.

"Well… I guess that you got that down. Maybe you should take a quick break."

_**Leaf Village Market**_

Hinata walked through the leaf village market just looking at all of the food and goods that were for sale. She wasn't really here to buy anything, she was just thinking and wandering around the village and ended up here. She glanced up and saw Kushina buying fruit from a stall. She considered talking, but decided that she still needed to think about how to find a teacher for the chunnin exams. There was of course all of the Hyuuga members, but she wanted to train on something else aside from gentle fist.

She kept walking with her head down until she bumped into someone.

"S-sorry." She stuttered. When she looked up she noticed who it was.

"Hello Hinata." Kushina greeted.

"Hello." Hinata replied.

"So what are you here for?" Kushina asked, motioning for Hinata to follow her as she started walking to another stall.

"I-I was just thinking."

"Ok, though I can't really imagine why you would come to the market to think. It's so loud I here."

Hinata blushed and replied, "W-well, I was j-just wondering around and ended up here."

"Oh. That makes sense." Kushina paused to buy something from a stall. "So have you started to train for the chunnin exam finals yet?"

"N-not yet. I was trying to think of someone to help me train."

"Oh… You know, I could train you."

"B-but, don't you want to spend time with your family. You just got back."

"First of all Hinata, you are family." Kushina said, causing Hinata to blush, "And Minato is already training Naruto. So what do you say?"

After a few seconds of thought Hinata replied, "O-ok."

"Alright. I'll meet you at training ground twelve tomorrow morning." With that, Kushina walked to another stall, and Hinata home.

_**Training ground twelve**_

Hinata was awoken from her short nap when Kushina walked into the training ground. She immediately jumped to her feet.

"You got here early Hinata?" Hinata just nodded slightly and said nothing. "Alright, so because you're a Hyuuga, I assume that you already pretty proficient at taijutsu?"

This time Hinata spoke up, "Yes, but I don't know very much ninjutsu or genjutsu. That's why I was looking for another teacher."

"Ok. Hmmm… The first thing that I'm going to do is to see what your elemental affinity is. Take this piece of paper and channel some chakra into it. If your affinity is fire it will turn to ash, lighting will crumple, water will dampen, wind will split, and earth will turn it to dust. Here."

Kushina handed Hinata the piece of paper and watched as she channeled some of her chakra into it. Half of it turned to dust and the other half dampened.

"Earth and water. Well, that's good considering that I know mainly earth jutsu. The first jutsu that I'm going to teach you is Earth Release: Landslide. Here are the hand seals." Kushina paused to show her student the hand seals to the jutsu, "Now, let me show you." After performing the hand seals, Kushina called out the name of the jutsu "Earth Release: Landslide!" A large amount of dirt and rock shot forward, destroying trees and anything else unlucky enough to get caught in its way.

"Now you try." She commanded.

"O-ok." Hinata replied, still looking at the huge scar the jutsu had left in the earth that was almost ten feet wide and thirty feet long. She performed the correct hand seals and called out the jutsu, "Earth Release: Landslide!" Dirt and rock moved forward at half the speed of Kushina's jutsu, and only half the size. Hinata looked on in dismay as the rock and dirt slowed to a stop after only going ten feet.

"Good job Hinata." Kushina congratulated.

Hinata got a confused look on her face and looked at Naruto's mom. "B-but it wasn't nearly as good as yours."

"I don't know what your family tells you Hinata, but doing something right at first isn't easy to do. It takes some time. The first time I tried this jutsu, mine was even smaller then yours."

"R-really?"

"Yep! Now, keep practicing. After all, practice makes perfect!"

* * *

A/N Alright, I'm going to cut this chapter a bit short for the sake of posting this chapter before labor day. Sorry for the incredibly long delay.


	5. Chuunin Exams Part III

A/N I'm finally back! Not really many reviews to go over this time so I'll go over the one question

_RiP-Cynder - I want to know when Naruto tells Minato about Orochimaru, if at all. and what happened with the 5 prong seal?_

_Did Kyuubi (aka FURBALL, lol) get rid of it_

All in due time, all in due time… MWAHAHAH! Ya, but really, it'll come soon. And to answer your other question, the Kyuubi, aka Furball, did get rid of it. The brust of Kyuubi's Chakra was the overload from trying to purge the seal from Naruto's system.

Well… I guess there's nothing else to stall with, so I guess I'll just have to give you the chapter… *Sigh* Oh, by the way, I put up a site to post chapter previews, current new chapter word counts, and such. The link is on my profile page.

**Chapter 5**

Chunnin Exams Part 3

Naruto was deep in thought as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop to the arena. He was trying to think of strategies to beat Sasuke. Even though Naruto was confident that he could beat him, he still didn't want to underestimate him and lose. 'Should I just go all out at the beginning or try and see how he fights? Both have their advantages...'

As he jumped walked through the entrance to the arena he saw the other Chunnin hopefuls standing in the center of the field. He walked over and joined them, noticing that Sasuke wasn't there.  
Naruto looked around at the crowd that filled the arena.

There were hundreds, if not thousands of people filling the seats, ranging from farmers to daimyos. He could feel, not just hear the roar of so many people.

Hayate looked up at the Hokage, who nodded, then looked back at the Chunnin hopefuls. "Ok, so you all know the *cough* rules, so we'll get these matches *cough* under way. Will everyone aside from Shikamaru *cough* and Temari please go to the fighters box, the two mentioned, *cough* get ready to fight." Everyone aside from Shikamaru and Temari walked up to the fighters box. Once they had left the arena, Hayate looked between the two contestants then began the match "Begin!"

Shikamaru quickly jumped back and began to study his opponent as Temari drew her fan. The two looked at each other warily. After a few seconds of no one moving, Temari suddenly swung her fan, unleashing a huge gust of wind. Shikamaru jumped out of the way of the wind and put his hand in a hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He called. His shadow shot forward and started chasing Temari as she started doing back flips to evade it. Soon, the shadow reached its limit and stopped. Temari smirked and drew a line on the ground with her fan.

"Your shadow can only go so far, and this is the limit of it. As long as I don't pass this line, I'll be safe. Face it, you can't win this match."

_**In the Fighters Box**_

'It looks like she has him figured all out. But I don't think that that's right. Shikamaru wouldn't have made any moves without knowing what she'd do. I feel like I'm missing something, but what?' Naruto thought to himself. His sharp eyes saw Shikamaru glance at the ground for a moment. He followed his line of sight and saw the extending shadow of the arena wall. 'I wonder...'

_**The Arena**_

"Well, it look like you figured me all out, but I don't think that I'll quit just yet, as troublesome as it is." Shikamaru said.

"Well, your loss" Temari yelled as she swung her fan, unleashing another windstorm on Shikamaru. The wind hit him head on and he disappeared in a puff of smoke as the wind cut him apart. The now destroyed log fell to the ground and Temari looked around, trying to find her opponent. Her head whipped around when she heard a kunai impact behind her. She jumped away when she saw the explosive note attached to it, but not fast enough, as the explosion caught her and threw her violently away, and she skipped along the ground.

Temari looked up to see Shikamaru standing where he was before, with his hands in a sign. She quickly got up and jumped back behind the line she had drawn earlier.  
A smug look came across her face and she smiled as she spoke. "You almost got me, but you didn't quite get close enough." The smug look on her face quickly disappeared as she tried to move her arms. Her eyes slowly moved down to look at the ground beneath her.

"What? But... how?" She asked.

"I can use the shadows to extend my own. When the shadow from the walls extended because of the movement of the sun, it allowed my shadow to extend that much further, and catch you in my Jutsu. And now, to finish this troublesome fight." Shikamaru moved, forcing Temari to move with him. Temari was forced to bring her fan to chest height, parallel to the ground. Then she was once again forced to move, this time bringing the fan to her head. She fell to the ground, limp and unconscious.  
"Winner! Shikamaru!" Hayate called.

The crown roared and clapped at the victory of a leaf ninja, especially the way he won.

Naruto couldn't help a grin from forming on his face as he leapt from the fighters box down to the arena. Sasuke just walked down the stairs, then took his place in the middle of the floor.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked. Neither spoke s word, but they both nodded. "Then, Begin!"

Both the fighters stood without moving as they heard the roar of the crowd, even if all the cheers were for Sasuke. At once both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared from sight except to the most trained eyes. The reappeared again in the air, two kunai locked against each other. They pushed apart and skidded along the ground. Naruto rushed forward again as Sasuke stared to go through more hand signs. Before Naruto could get to his opponent, he finished his hand signs and called out the Jutsu "Fire Release: Great Fireball!" Naruto just managed to jump out of the way of the ball of fire, and when he looked back to Sasuke he found that he was gone.

All of a sudden Naruto felt a foot between his shoulder blades and he was launched at the ground. He managed to twist around in midair to land of his feet, only to Sasuke coming at him with a powered down Chidori. He jumped out of the way as Sasuke impacted the ground. Sasuke stood again, another Chidori already on his palm. Naruto concentrated his chakra to his own palm and make a weak Rasengan.

Naruto and Sasuke ran towards each other and struck with their Jutsu. As the two masses of energy clashed, they fought for dominance. Both of the fighters poured more chakra into the Jutsu until they were full strength. The two were at a stalemate until Naruto pulled something out of a seal behind his back.

There was a glint of steel and Sasuke was forced to jump back lest be bisected by the katana. Naruto let the forward momentum carry him forward as his once again powered down Rasengan found the gaping hole in Sasuke's block as he jumped back. Sasuke flew backwards and hit the arena wall. He struggled to rise until he found the point of a katana at his throat.

"Surrender." Naruto said. Sasuke took a moment to admire the katana. It was longer than average, about two and a half feet, and made by a great blacksmith. The craftsmanship on the blade was incredible. The steel of the blade shined in the

"I give up." Sasuke said.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate called. Half of the crowd was in a frenzy, the other half booing Naruto. Naruto put the sword into the sheath now on hanging diagonally on his back and offered a hand to Sasuke. His opponent took the hand and stood up. Sasuke went up to the stands of the arena, shrugging off the medics who tried to tend to him. Naruto just walked back to the fighters box.

"Will Choji and Kankuro please *cough* come to the arena." Hayate called.

'Shit. I had hoped the invasion would have started by now. I didn't want to have to fight so I could conserve my strength. Looks like the only option that I have left is to give up the match. Kankuro thought.

"Proctor! I concede!" He called out.

"Kankuro forfeits! Winner *cough* by default is Choji! Next match is Henjin vs. Ino. Will both fighters please come *cough* down to the arena!"

Henjin jumped down from the box while Ino chose to walk down the stairs. When both were in the center of the battleground, Hayate called the beginning of the match."Begin!"

Ino jumped back and threw three kunai, which Henjin dodged by jumping to the side. He started to go through some hand signs, and Ino rushed forward to stop him. Before she could get close to him, he finished the signs and called the name of the Jutsu "Lightning release: Lightning Wall!" A wall of electricity sprang up in Ino's path. Going too fast to stop, Ino ran into the wall and fell to the ground with a cry.

"Winner, Henjin!" Hayate called. The medics rushed forward to assist Ino, while Henjin returned to the fighters box.

"Will *cough* Garra and Damu come down."

Both of the fighters came down to the center of the arena, where they waited for the fight to start.

"Begin!" At this, Damu jumped back and started to go through hand signs then called out the Jutsu "Lightning release: Electric spear!" A spear of pure lighting appeared in his hand and he rushed forwards. Garra just looked at his opponent as he rushed forwards. When Damu got too close, sand rose up from the ground and blocked Damu's path. Damu sliced through the sand with the spear and continued on. A look of surprise crossed Garra's face as the other fighter cut right through his main defense. He commanded tendrils of sand to move, and they wrapped around Damu's ankles. He fell over and his Jutsu dissipated as he lost his concentration.

The sand crept further up Damu's body with more sand coming from the ground as well. The ninja struggled to break free from the sand, but to no avail. Soon the sand covered everything aside from his head. Garra clenched his fist and blood seeped into the ground.

"Winner! Garra!" Hayate called out, even as Garra left the field and Damu's body was removed, "Will the two remaining fighters *cough* come down to the arena floor."

Hinata and Yugito walked down to the arena floor and faced each other. They both got into their stances, getting ready to fight.

"Begin!" Hayate called. Yugito flashed through hand signs as Hinata went through her own. They both called out their Jutsu at the same time. "Lighting Release: Shock Wave!" "Earth Release: Landslide!" Hinata's Earth Jutsu impacted Yugito's lighting one, before Hinata's broke through and continued on towards her opponent.

Yugito jumped over the Jutsu, then ran at the Hyuga at the same moment as she ran at Yugito. As they got into range of each other, Hinata launched a chakra charged palm strike at her opponent, her Byakugan already activated. Yugito dodged and launched a kick at Hinata's stomach. Hinata moved out of the way and managed to strike at a few of the chakra points before Yugito could pull her leg out of the way.

Yugito disengaged, limping slightly and started to go through hand signs. "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" Before Hinata could get out of the way, the water hit her and Yugito called out her next Jutsu. "Lighting Release: Wave of Inspiration". Hinata felt the full force of the Jutsu, and fell to the ground, twitching.

Just before Yugito could tell the proctor to call the match Hinata melted into mud. Before she could react Yugito heard a voice coming from behind her.

"You are within my field of Divination. Eight-Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms." Hinata said. Yugito suddenly felt her opponent tap her two times.

"Two"

She felt two more

"Four"

"Eight"

"Sixteen"

"Thirty-Two" Yugito fell over as Hinata stood behind her, her arms still in the position of the last hit. Hinata looked at the stands for a few seconds as she heard the crowd roar louder. She looked over at Yugito again when she felt a huge chakra spike.

A deep blue chakra was flaring out around her.

'H-how? I closed off too many chakra points for her to be able to move that much chakra.' Hinata thought, amazed. Yugito slowly stood up, rolled her shoulders, then disappeared. Hinata wasn't able to turn around before she felt a chakra enhanced blow between her shoulder blades. She flew forward then flipped in midair to land on her feet. She went through a few hand signs and called out her Jutsu "Earth Release: Sinkhole!" The ground around her suddenly started to collapse downward, taking Yugito with it. "Earth Release: Landslide!" Hinata called, before some of the dirt and rocks on the ground shot forward into the arena wall, Yugito caught at the front.

The Yugito that had been crushed by the Jutsu disappeared in a flash of lightning, showing it to be a lightning clone. Hinata heard two consecutive Jutsu being called out from behind her, but she couldn't escape in time to get away. "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" "Lighting Release: Wave of Inspiration!"

The Water slammed into Hinata with much more force than before, and at the same time she was electrocuted. The combined attacks proved to be too much for the Hyuga, and she fell unconscious.

"Winner! Yugito!" Hayate called out. The medics took Hinata off of the field while Yugito walked to the fighter's box. "The first round of matches has been *cough* completed! There will be a twenty minute *cough* interval until the next *cough* match!" Many of the people in the crowd went to the bathroom or one of the many food stalls.

After the twenty minute break Hayate called out again. "The matches for the second *cough* round have been randomized. The matches will *cough* be:

Shikamaru Vs Yugito, Naruto Vs Choji, and Henjin Vs Garra. Will Shikamaru and Yugito please come down."

The two fighters went down to the floor.

After the two were ready, Hayate called out "Begin!"

Shikamaru jumped back as Yugito began to go through hand signs. "Lightning Release: Electric Claws!" Chakra jumped out of her hands and formed two pairs of claws on her hands. She shot forward and aimed a slash at Shikamaru's midsection. He skillfully dodged as he pulled out a kunai and aimed a slash at his opponents back. Yugito twisted around and blocked the strike with one of her claws before slashing out again with her other one. Flashing through a few hand signs, Shikamaru performed his clan's signature Jutsu. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" A tendril of shadow shot out of Shikamaru's own and headed for Yugito. She back flipped away and only stopped when the shadow stopped chasing her. The black form shot back to Shikamaru as soon as he let the hand sign fall.

'This is troublesome. She's too fast for me to catch normally, and I don't think that she'll let me take the time to think far enough ahead to counter that without moving. Looks like I'll need to survive long enough to think of a plan to win.'

He started to think of all the possibilities at the same time that Yugito looked around for anything that she could use. She saw the large crater created by her last battle with Hinata and came up with a plan.

Yugito started running, positioning Shikamaru between her and the crater. She quickly went through some hand signs and called out the name of her Jutsu "Water Release: Tide Water!"

Water rose from the ground in front of Yugito then rushed forward, chasing him into the middle of the crater. The Water quickly filled up the hole, leaving only the island of ground where Hinata had cast the Jutsu from.

Before he could jump away Yugito created a clone and had it perform a Jutsu. "Lighting Release: Grounded Lighting!" The clone placed its palms on the ground and began discharging a steady stream of electricity into the water, preventing her opponent from getting across the water.

Yugito walked to the edge of the water almost casually then spoke. "Just give up now, I can end this before you can even perform one Jutsu. Face it, it's over."

"Troublesome." Was Shikamaru's only response before his shadow caught hers, and her clones. "You see, my shadow can travel underwater, not just over land. As soon as you stepped close enough to the edge, you fell right into my trap, and allowed me to execute my plan.

"And as soon as you performed your Jutsu, you fell into mine."

Shikamaru barely had time for his eyes to widen before he felt the cold steel of a kunai against his throat. He turned his eyes and saw a Yugito clone standing behind him holding the tool.

"Surrender." Yugito commanded bluntly.

"Very well. Proctor, I surrender." Shikamaru said, while releasing his shadow Jutsu.

"Winner! Yugito!" Hayate called. "Will Naruto and Choji *Cough* come down please?" Both the afore mentioned Genin walked down to the arena floor.

"Begin!"

As Naruto drew his katana from its sheath as Choji called out his clan Jutsu. "Multi-Sized Jutsu!" Choji's body grew exponentially, until his torso was the size of a boulder. "Human Bullet Tank!" Choji called, before his limbs and head disappeared into his cloths. He started to spin then shot forward at Naruto. Naruto jumped over him, and sheathed his Katana before going through some hand signs while he was still in mid-air. "Dual Release: Pressured Great Dragon Fire!" The dragon of fire slammed into Choji right as he turned around to try and hit Naruto again. Choji was thrown back violently into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Winner! Naruto!" Hayate called.

'Wow… Maybe I should have just fought him; I probably could have won without using much chakra with how lame that fight was.' Kankuro thought.

"Will the two *cough* remaining fighters come down?" Henjin and Garra both took their places in the arena before Hayate gave the signal. "Begin!"

Sand shot up from all around the arena, all going straight for Henjin. "Lightning Release: Lighting Wall!" A wall of electricity shot up around him, protecting him from the sand. All of a sudden, the ground below him rose up, aiming to capture him in its grasp. Henjin jumped over the wall of lighting, then let the Jutsu fade. He made a dash at Garra, only to be blocked by a wall of sand. He jumped away and ran around his opponent, the sand still hot on his heels. He flashed through some hand signs, then called out. "Lightning Release: Electric Spear!"

Henjin rushed towards Garra, aiming to slice him in two. The wall of sand formed in front of him, but he was ready for it this time, slicing through it with the spear. He continued on, dodging spikes of sand that tried to impale him. When he got within striking distance, he swung the spear down at Garra's head, only for the sand in the gourd to come out and form a barrier. Instead of slicing through the sand like it had the other wall, the spear only managed to impale the barrier before it was slowed to a stop.

Before he could escape, the rest of Garra's sand caught up, instantly crushing Henjin, and soaking the ground with crimson.

"Winner! Garra! There will be another twenty minute break before the third and final round will begin. The final fight will be a free-for-all between Naruto, Yugito, and Garra!"

_**In the Hokage's Box**_

"Falcon-san." The third called.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" The ANBU asked, appearing in front of the aged Hokage.

"Have your men set up more seals during the intermission. I Have a feeling that we'll need them. Also, have someone find Yamato and bring him here; we might need him as well."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." With that the falcon masked ANBU disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves, going to complete his assigned tasks.

_**In the Arena, Twenty Minutes Later**_

The three remaining fighters, all Jinchuriki, were standing in the center of the arena.

The sand around Garra was frenzied, flying around, unable to wait to spill more blood at the command of its master.

Yugito stood, on guard, watching her two opponents, smiling with slight wisps of deep blue Chakra floating off of her.

Naruto was smirking, his canines growing longer and whisker masks growing more feral. His eyes were changing to a blood red and his fingernails were growing into claws.

The Third Hokage stood up and called to the roaring crowd, who could feel the tension between the final Chunnin hopefuls. "Without further adu, let the final match of the Leaf Village Chunnin Exams Begin!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, and with my habit of waiting months to update it probably will make it worse, but I wanted to get this out while I still felt like writing. And hey, you never know, leaving off like this could compel me to write more. Once again this chapter is kind of short, but hopefully I'll start writing more so that chapter can be longer like i promised... I might just combine the Chunnin exam chapters into one big one on my next update.

Well, anyways R&R and thanks for reading.


	6. Chuunin Exams Part IV  Invasion Part 1

_Reevees - Major mistake in this chapter, earth is weak against lightning, so unless Hinata's landslide was exceptionally more powerful then Yugito's Shoc Wave, then there would be no chance that it could have broken through it. Same with Henjin vs Garaa (not Garra), I don't know how powerful you intend the lightning spear to be, but in most circumstances, it would have sliced through the sand that Garaa used to protect is head. You might remember Sasuke's Chidori slicing clean through Garaa's ultimate defense in the manga. _

_Speaking of Chidori, if it hadn't been for the fact that you said Naruto's rasengan was a weak version, I would have though that they were aiming to kill each other. And when did Naruto get a sword, I'm pretty sure none of the former chapters mention it. _

_Going back to the fight between Hinata and Yugito, why did Hinata perform a Eight-Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms? When she in the first chapter used the Sixty Four version? I can understand that Hinata was pretty winded, but I wouldn't have expected her to use a lower version when the story have expanded to the Chunnin Exam Finals, from a logical point of view it should have been the other way around, right?_

_Temari is in my opinion a very clever and analytic person, not at Shiikamaru's level, but still she is smart. In this chapter you completely destroyed that, sorry but I didn't like it. _

_I feel like I'm sitting here with more questions then answers after the two last chapters, that isn't necessarily a bad thing, but some stuff is better to explain sooner rather then later. What happened to the rest of "Konoha 12"? you mention the rookie nine and Gai's team in chapter three, but then it's almost like they dissapear into thin air I seriously doubt that Tenten, Lee and Neji didn't make it when the Shika-Ino-Cho made it. _

_Interesting to have the Chunnin Exams finish with an free for all jinchuriki battle, looking forward to see how that turns out._

Ok, wow… long review so let's get started. Firstly, that's my bad. I never really bothered to learn any of the affinities besides the fire-wind one, so I kind of went with an apathetic approach. It probably didn't help that I used to play Pokémon where the opposite was true with earth and lightning. A little late to fix that now, but I'll be sure to check on the elemental affinities for any other fights.

Next, the lightning spear wasn't supposed to be that strong. The Chidori was described, in short as the Rasengan of elemental chakra control, so of course it would go through Gaara's sand. However, without a very powerful sensei(Like Kakashi), I doubt that a Genin could have a technique powerful enough, even with elemental affinities(yes I know I forgot those, but I'm saying this one part as an afterthought), to go through a jinchuriki's absolute defense.

Well, I made them weak so it wouldn't seem like they were trying to kill each other, considering that when they used those in the anime/manga, people thought they were trying to kill one another(Which they were). As for the sword, read and find out. There's a flashback in this chapter (If I actually remember to put it in, if not, I'll put it in later) that will explain.

Well, the eight-Trigrams was my bad(Again) It's been two years sense I started this fic(And I only have 6 chapters, pretty sad huh. I'm getting better about it though, so didn't think there'll be any more six month waits.) so I forgot that, and when I went back to check for any of those kinds of moves I must have missed it.

Well, not much to say to that but sorry, that's just how it happened.

The rest of the Konoha 12 got knocked out in the second round. Not really sure why I did it. I think it was because I didn't want a prelim, because you people have read those a million or so times before, and this story was supposed to be completely original(Hopefully making it more interesting) After the three year training trip. No idea why I got rid of Lee's when I got rid of Ino's… may have had something to do with a coin or rock-paper-scissors… not quite sure really.

And finally, I hope that I wrote the battle you are so looking forward to well.

And thanks for the review. This is my favorite kind of review, one that tells me the problem without insulting me. Thank you.

Well, this is going to be weird but I'm going to write a response to another review by the same person that was posted after last chapter, but it had some good points so I'll review that one too.

_Reeves - Nice story so far, but I feel like it's maybe abit too fast paced? Now, I understand that this is your story and you can write basically anything you want, but teaching Sasuke how to do shadow clones, really? If anyone could do it, then why don't we see everyone running about, training with them? The only reason of why Naruto can handle this kind of training is because of his abnormally large chakra pools, courtesy of the Kyuubi. Sasuke has nowhere near enough chakra pools to make three houndred clones, I don't think even Sarutobi can do that. That said, this is your story and you can write whatever you want. _

_In regards to Naruto's power, I think this is the first fanfic I've read that have mentioned tri release. Is it because of the Kyuubi that he manages that, or does he simply have enogh skill to do what even the most experienced shinobi finds next to impossible? Atleast to my knowledge, being able to combine two elements is considered a Kekkei Genkai (Haku's Ice element and the First's Wood element). Some author's comes up with stuff on the fly and add it in simply because they think it sounds cool, I hope you are not one of those and have given it some thought before you send Naruto into the fray with dual and tri release. _

_Once again, this is your story, I would merely like some clarifications, looking forward to reading the rest of your story._

Sorry if it seems a little fast, first Fanfic and all, so I haven't done much writing (Once again, even if this fic is 2 years old, I've only written 30k words). I'm really sorry if that's how it ended up. Ok, now for the rest of your questions. The reason that not everybody goes around using them is that it's a forbidden Jutsu, so not everyone can find someone to teach it to them. As for the number of clones, I'm going off of the basis that the Jutsu takes the amount of chakra put into the Jutsu and splits it into a number of clones determined by the user, therefore it is possible to create large numbers of weak clones as long as the chakra's not spread too thin.

So the tri-Release now. Well, the reason he can do that is kind of a combination of those and the way the Jutsu work. Ok, so, he gets the chakra to use the Jutsu from the Kyuubi (Using three elements can be pretty taxing), the skill to use it from all of his training, and the ability to use it from how it works. As you'll later find out, Naruto has two affinities, but in this story all Shinobi can use every element, if to a very small extent. They don't have nearly enough control to combine them, or use any high powered Jutsu of that affinity unless it's one of their primary elements, but they can use it all the same. How well they can use non-primary elements depends on how much they train with those elements. Still, there's a cap so that, if your main element is lightning, no matter how much you train with wind and water, you can't combine the two to ice.

Anyways, tri-release Jutsu don't actually combine any elements, they just use them together to create one big Jutsu. Your right, combining two elements does take a Kekki Genkai. So, for example, Naruto couldn't make a dual release with wind and water and be able to send ice shards raining from the sky. All that would happen would be a lot of wind and water being thrown around.

Well, thank you all for your reviews, now on to the chapter. (Second one I've written today. First time I've written chapters for my two stories simultaneously.)

**Chapter 6**

Chunnin Exams Part IV/Invasion Part I

Naruto Immediately launched himself at Gaara, deciding he was the larger of the two threats. Apparently, Gaara and Yugito had both decided that he was a bigger threat than each other. Halfway to Gaara and two sand walls down, Naruto was intercepted by a flying Yugito. He quickly threw her at Garra and jumped back, pulling out his Katana. Glancing down at the long blade, he thought back to when he had gotten it.

_**Training Ground 7, Four days before Chunnin Exams**_

_Naruto finished his Genjutsu practice, with little success like every day, and looked at his father._

"_Well, it looks like your training for today" Minato said._

"_Yea… I guess so. So are we going home now?"_

"_Ya, lets go. Oh, wait! I almost forgot. Your mother and I got you something. It's a gift for your promotion to Chunnin. We're giving it to you before you actually take the rest of the exam, so you had better make Chunnin."_

"_Really? What is it?" With Naruto's question, Minato pulled out a Katana from who knows were. The sheath was jet black. Minato handed the sword to his son, who pulled the sword from its sheath. The craftsman ship on the blade was some of the best that he had ever seen. It was two and a half feet long, a little longer than usual for a Katana, and gleamed beautifully in the afternoon sunlight._

_After a few second of looking at the blade Naruto re-sheathed it and looked at his dad. "Thanks so much! Only one problem… I don't know how to use a Katana."_

_Minato only laughed."Well, sense you lack the chakra control for Genjutsu, I'll just cut that out of your training and we'll train you in Kenjutsu instead. I know four days isn't much time to learn an entire new art, but let's see how much we can get you to improve."_

And improve he had. He had mastered every exercise his father had given him in record time. That's not to say that he was a master. Far from it, in fact. He still had a long way to go, but he at least had a pretty firm grasp on the basics. (And yes, I know that Minato doesn't use a sword, but let's assume that he knows how to use a katana, but just doesn't carry one around.)

Naruto was abruptly knocked out of his musings by Yugito as she slammed into him after being thrown around by Gaara's sand. He quickly threw her off of him and jumped back to regain his bearings. Yugito jumped back as well before flashing through hand signs. "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!"

Before she could even call out the next Jutsu in her combo, Naruto appeared behind her in a flash of speed, and with a simple "You overuse that." Yugito was sent flying at Gaara courtesy of a roundhouse kick from Naruto. She quickly used the sand that Gaara had send at her as a springboard and launched at Naruto.

Right before she punched his face she replied to Naruto's comment. "And you overuse Gaara as a target." Naruto quickly righted himself and landed on his feet in time to see a tendril of sand coming at him.

Right before the sand grabbed him, Naruto finished the hand seals for a Jutsu and called it out. "Tri Release: Exploding Pressured Great Fire Dragon!" The Dragon shot forward and quickly started to push through the sand at Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened and sand shot forward from his gourd. The chakra saturated sand hit the flaming projectile head on and quickly swallowed the head. Naruto let the Jutsu go, realizing it wouldn't make it through.

Yugito, seeing Gaara's attention on Naruto and his sand away as well saw her chance to knock an opponent out of the fight. She shot forward to attack Gaara, but his gourds sand was faster. It quickly formed a wall in front of Gaara, at which point both Yugito and Gaara noticed a large lump in the sand.

"Kai!" Naruto Smirked as the explosion from his Dragon Jutsu threw both Yugito and Gaara across the arena and into the walls. The explosion was dampened by the sand, but it still had enough force to throw both chuunin hopefuls into the walls hard enough to make Naruto wince at the sickening cracks as bones broke. Naruto, not one to miss out on an opportunity, ran forward at yugito, the closer of his two opponents. When he reached her he was surprised to see her suddenly turn into electricity and disperse into the ground.

Before he could turn around he was hit with a wave of water then electrocuted as Yugito called out the names of her Jutsus. "Water Release: Violent Water Waves! Lightning Release: Shock Wave!" Naruto struggled to move, but found that his limbs wouldn't listen to him. He mind raced as he tried to think of a way out his predicament. He briefly hoped that Gaara would use Yugito's distraction and attack her, thus freeing him, but this hope was crushed when out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaara standing there watching. Apparently, he insane bloodlust wasn't enough to cloud his judgement enough to make him not wait out Yugito killing him.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few moments and concentrated. A few seconds later a huge killing intent washed over the arena. A few of the civilians collapsed and many Leaf Village Ninja's eyes widened as they recognised the Kyuubi's chakra and killing intent. With a animalistic roar, Naruto blasted Yugito's Jutsu back with nothing more than pure chakra. Two tails of red chakra whipped behind him as he turned to face Yugito. Slowly, deep blue chakra seeped out of her, forming a cloak of demonic chakra and forming two tails behind her. She grimaced with the knowledge that two tails of Nibi's chakra was no where near as powerful as two tails of the Kyuubi's.

In the audience, many of the present Hyuuga's eyes widened as they activated their Kekkei Genkai. Realising that they had done this to get a better look at his demonic chakra and ended up seeing his two tails, a new one having grown from the fight with orochimaru, he groaned when he realised how hard it was going to be to convince the villagers not to come after him with torches and pitchforks. Regardless of any future problems, Naruto focused on the present and shot at Gaara while he was starting to form a cocoon of sand around him.

Smashing through the sand like it wasn't even there, Naruto brought a clawed hand down across Gaara's chest. There was a bloodcurdling scream as Gaara saw his own blood. Before Naruto could knock him out to get him out of the match, Yugito blindsided Naruto with a deep blue lightning spear in her hand. The wound from the slash strike she had managed to land on Naruto's arm closed in seconds and he swiped at her, his chakra acting like its own being and smashing her into the opposite wall of the arena at high velocity.

Jumping through the air after her, Naruto quickly formed a rasengan in his hand. He impacted his only female competitor with the fourths Jutsu in front of him. She was knocked back again, this time knocking her head on the wall, sending her into unconsciousness. With one of his opponents down, Naruto turned back to Gaara to find his entire right arm covered in a mass of sand that resembled a clawed arm.

Naruto shot forward at Gaara, only to be intercepted by a wall of sand. Not expecting it to be any stronger than before, Naruto hit the wall at minimal force, and was surprised when he was immediately stopped. Before he could jump away, the sand quickly wrapped around Naruto. Gaara brought his hand into a fist as the sand finished its movement. "Sand coffin!" Garra clenched his fist, causing the sand to constrict on the blond. "Sand Burial!"

There was hushed silence for a while before "Naruto" exploded into a burst of smoke. Gaara's eyes widened when he this and immediately looked around for his one remaining opponent. When he couldn't see him anywhere, a thought struck him and he looked up in time to see a mass of red chakra in the shape of a clawed hand smash into him, knocking him unconscious.

As the kyuubi's chakra slowly receded, Hayate appeared via shunshin down to the arena and called the victor. "Ladies and *cough* gentleman, I give you the victor of the chuunin exams finals!" There were loud boos from most of the leaf residents that had stayed, some having left when the Kyuubi's chakra had gotten involved. Even so, most of the arena was in an uproar, shouting praise at Naruto, and a few roses had even been thrown.

After the cheers had died down, Hayate spoke again. "And, as a special treat for the *cough* winner, he gets to shake the hand of one of the Leafs *cough* most famous ninjas. Care to guess?" There were many murmurs of Jiraiya and Tsunade, but Hayate wasn't listening. He was paying attention to the swirl of leaves that was tantalizingly still swirling, waiting to see if what the third had said was really true. It's not that he didn't trust the aged leader, he just thought that the fourth returning from the dead was a little far fetched. And besides, he had also heard that the fourth had returned from a few rumours, but all of those involved him killing a mob of villagers for no good reason, and he gave less credit to the story of the fourths return ever since he had heard them.

His eyes widened when the leaves started to fall down to reveal part of a mop of blond hair. The rest of the leaves suddenly fell away and his, as most people's, jaws dropped to see the fourth Hokage in front of them. He walked forward, ignoring the stunned silence and shook the grinning Naruto's hand.

The young Hokage spoke up. "Nice win. I was worried that the winner would be someone from outside the village."

"Thanks... dad." As soon as the word had come out of his mouth the crowd was once again in a frenzy. Most of them were either looking between the two and immediately seeing the similarities, while the demon haters were crying for blood. All excitement, negative or positive, was immediately stopped as everyone saw sand moving in torrents towards the unconscious Gaara. With Gaara on the crest, the sand quickly started to rise up, slowly taking the shape of what appeared to be a large raccoon (And yes, i know the Ichibi isn't a raccoon). At the same time, feathers started to fall in the arena's stands. Most of the Ninja immediately dispelled the genjutsu, but the civilians, who didn't know how, fell asleep almost instantly.

Minato looked between the sand creature, the stands, and the giant snakes that had broken through the outer wall of the leaf village. He turned to Naruto "You think you can deal with that thing," he said, motioning at the now fully formed Ichibi. "While I take care of whatever else is going on here?"

Naruto nodded "Sure, I can take care of him." Minato uttered a quick thanks and disappeared, off to save the village and all that.

As Naruto turned his attention on the giant Tanuki right before it spoke. "Ahhhh... It feels so good to be out again! Now, what should I destroy first?" The sand demon looked down at Naruto, who was staring back at him, seemingly unfazed. Shukaku leaned down and looked him straight in the eye, but Naruto just stood there impassively. It laughed before it rose back to it full height. "Well well well... You've got some balls, I'll give you that." It reared back its head then shot a ball of compressed air straight at Naruto. Naruto's eyes turned red and he shot away from the wind Jutsu. The air impacted the ground, destroying a large portion of the arena. Chakra started to leak out of Naruto, forming a cloak of blood red chakra around him even as the Tanuki shot more compressed air at him. He started to move even faster before he slid to a stop and looked at the large ball of air barreling down upon him. he raised both hands and two chakra claws went forward, briefly battling with the air before breaking through and heading for the Ichibi. Said sand demon's eyes widened as it recognised the chakra.

Said chakra impacted the large mass of sand lifting it into the air a good thirty feet as the claws sunk into its chest. The Tanuki howled in pain before blindly throwing air Jutsus around. Naruto winced as a large explosion went off behind him, courtesy of the Ichibi. 'I've got to finish this up before this thing destroys the village, but i don't think i have anything powerful enough to take it down.'

"**You don't have to kit. Look on its head.**" Taking the Kyuubi's advice, Naruto looked at the sand demon's forehead to see a now sleeping, instead of unconscious Gaara. Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what the fox demon meant. 'So all I have to do is wake up Gaara and the Ichibi will disappear?'

Getting a yes from the fox, Naruto gathered up a large amount of chakra in his legs, and shot up at the beast's head. Realising what the blond was planning, the Ichibi swung a large paw at Naruto, hoping to knock him out of the air. Naruto nimbly grabbed hold of the paw then used it to launched himself up even faster. As a last ditch, the large sand demon tried to headbutt Naruto.

Seeing the large mass of sand rear its head back, Naruto released a burst of chakra to slow him down just enough to try to have the Tanuki him him with a certain spot.

The sand demon swiftly moved its head forward, not even realising that Naruto had slowed down. As the demons head drew nearer, Naruto cocked one fist back in preparation. When it reached the point where Shukaku was just about to hit him, Naruto threw his fist forwards, the chakra following his example. The fist of chakra slammed into the unsuspecting boy of the large demons head, immediately waking him up.

"NOOOOO! I just got out!" The Ichibi cried as it slowly disintegrated. Standing atop the demons head, Naruto and Gaara blinked before they were both sent hurtling at the ground, courtesy of gravity. They both hit the ground with a loud thud, even if the fall was softened by the sandy remains of Shukaku.

Gaara slowly lifted his head to look at Naruto, whose fox cloak had disappeared. "How?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him as he struggled to get up. "How what?"

"How are you so strong. You're always with your friends. You're always so happy. Yet you managed to beat even Shukaku. How?"

Naruto chuckled before he replied. "I used to think like that sometimes. That i would only be strong if I just shut myself off from the world and turned my back on it. But then I started to meet people who would accept me, and be my friends. As I grew stronger, I realised that I didn't need to be alone, or to hate to become strong. I know now, that I don't need to shun everyone to get power. My friends are my power!(If anyone wants so tell me where this line is from, I'll put your name in the next chapters author note. Oh, and I'll give you a hint. It's not Naruto, and it's from a game.)"

Gaara looked at him stunned. "Your... Your friends are why you are so strong?"

"Yes, I fight to protect those close to me. I get stronger so that they won't get hurt."

"... Maybe... you would be my friend?"

Naruto was taken aback for a second before be realised the change in Gaara. "Of course. And you know what, once this whole thing is over, I'll see if i can't get my dad to look at that seal to see if there's anything wrong with it. I mean, everytime you go to sleep Shukaku comes out right?"

Gaara just nodded dumbly, unable to believe what he was hearing. Not only would he get a friend, but he might be able to go to sleep now... this invasion had turned out to be a lot better for Gaara than he thought it would be.

A/N: Well, I'm finally updating more often. This is the second chapter I've written (One for each of my stories) this week! I think i may be able to get off my lazy ass and write chapters WAY more often now. Remember, if you have any comments or concerns, feel free to press that review button down there!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note for The True Naruto.

Well, this is possibly going to be the most awkward authors note that I'll have ever had to write.

If any of you have seen the newly updated summery, you'll know that this story had been abandoned. Its not just this story, but all of mine. In the four months since I've updated this particular story, I've realized something. I'm just not a writer.

Its not that I feel my works are horrible, I mean, I have quite a few followers and reviewers for most of my stories. The problem is that I can just never get my self to write. This has showed in my update times, clearly, and in the four months since I last updated this work, I haven't written a single word for the new chapter. This is the most I've written for any of my stories since my last update.

Because this is my largest and most read fic, I decided that I should at least give its readers this, as opposed to just putting abandoned in its summery and leaving it at that.

Well, now that I've stopped writing, I think that anyone who wants to use any idea from any of my stories is welcome to. Take the ideas of multiple affinity jutsu, or even the main theme of Naruto given a choice by the Kyuubi about weather or not he wants one of the three choices. Hell, if you want to pick up the story from here, PM me and I'll tell you the future plans I had, or not and just make up your own. Any way you want to use any of my works, feel free, I don't care.

Well, on the date that coincidentally is exactly two years from the day I started my first fanfic, I would just like to say thanks to all my readers and everyone who reviewed.

A Fond Farewell,  
A~Sly~Fox


End file.
